


we will meet again

by shsl_writings



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, Violence, canon violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_writings/pseuds/shsl_writings
Summary: a bunch of danganronpa headcanons/prompts from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these pieces are from a while back, i just needed somewhere to organize everything.

DR1 cast (or just the boys if it's too much) with an S/O who despite crying once in a blue moon is found sobbing and it turns out it's because his/her/their favorite series got canceled?   
  


_ Makoto Naegi; _

 

  * __Inner panic__



 

  * You weren’t really someone who cried very often, so most of the time it was quite serious when you did. 
  * He’s very concerned for your wellbeing and rushes in to your room. 
  * His heart _breaks_ at the sight of seeing you sobbing on your bed. 
  * Rushes over super fast.
  * On the outside he’s calm and collected but on the inside he’s freaking out.
  * Once you tell him what’s wrong he kinda just. Sits there for a moment.
  * He’s glad that it wasn’t anything serious.
  * The series obviously meant a lot to you if you were able to get this worked up. 
  * Gladly cuddles/sits with you until you calm down.



 

_ Byakuya Togami: _

    * His first instinct is to scoff.
    * Before he realizes that you’re actually crying.
    * Calls out your name in a slightly Annoyed tone.
    * When you don’t reply he becomes more concerned. 
    * Doesn’t really know how to handle situations like this.
    * He just sits beside you and asks what’s wrong.
    * No beating around the bush.
    * So you tell him that your favourite series got cancelled.
    * His thoughts run along the lines of ‘are you serious that’s _so stupid-’_
    * But for the sake of showing sympathy (you are his s/o after all) he doesn’t say it.
    * Kinda just. Pats your back until you calm down.
    * Don’t be surprised if you find the series on your bed the next day.



 

  * __Don’t ask.__



 

 

_ Chihiro Fujisaki: _

  * Immediate concern oh my goodness.
  * He’s super super worried about you.
  * Wondering if you’re okay, if you got hurt.
  * Trying to figure out what’s wrong without actually asking.
  * In the end he kind of figures it out, but decides to wait until you want to talk to him.
  * A little while later you tell him what happened.
  * “Oh no s/o! I’m so sorry, that series really meant a lot to you.”
  * You guys stay up late and rewatch/re-read the entire series together.
  * He comes to see why it meant a lot to you.



  
  


_ Hifumi Yamada: _

  * When he sees you sobbing over your phone he catches the drift.
  * When you tell him that your favourite series got cancelled, he reacted with a bit of shock.
  * “The statistics showed that it was getting good rating, so why?!”
  * Hey man you don’t understand it either.
  * “If you liked this then you’ll surely like this!”
  * Tries to get you hooked on something else.



 

_ Ishimaru Kiyotaka: _

  * He hears loud sobbing and is immediately concerned. 
  * If someone’s hurt, it’s his job to see if they’re ok!
  * And help them!
  * When he sees it’s you his concern skyrockets.
  * Leads you into an empty hall so that you won’t be embarrassed. 
  * Something must be seriously wrong to get you to cry like this!!
  * Asks what’s wrong and you quietly explain it to him.
  * Doesn’t _really_ understand why you’re getting so upset over a series
  * But offers his condolences and tries to make you smile again.
  * He doesn’t like seeing you upset! Being sad is not welcome in a school environment! 



 

_ Leon Kuwata & Mondo Owada: _   
(i grouped these two together because I figured that they’d have similar reactions. )

  * Worried but Not Really.
  * Both sure that if it was something really serious you’d come to them, but if you weren’t cheered up in a few hours they would both go and see what’s wrong. 
  * Both of them are a bit blunt and will ask you straight up what’s wrong.
  * Even though it sounds stupid, you explain what happened.
  * Glad it wasn’t very serious but it’s a bit silly.
  * Doesn’t _dare_ say that though; the last thing either of them want is for you to be mad.
  * If you’re _really_ bummed out about it they would probably take you out and door something that would cheer you up.



 

_ Yasuhiro Hagakure: _

  * Sees that you’re crying and quickly tries to cheer you up.
  * Tries to make you smile by guessing what’s wrong with his ~crystal ball~
  * It takes him a few tries but eventually he gets it right.
  * You shakily wipe your tears away and laugh a bit. 
  * He hates seeing you so upset.
  * Doesn’t think it’s silly or stupid- it was something you cared about, right?
  * Jokes around to cheer you up as you explain what’s wrong. 
  * He’s happy he was right for once. 
  * (he’s also glad that it was anything super serious.)




	2. Chapter 2

How would the DR1 boys react to a piano being dropped on their car? Spoilers: the piano belongs to Kaede that posted all of the missing piano pictures around town for the last week.

 

in the distance of all of these you can just hear kaede screeching and sobbing in sorrow over her grand piano.

 

_ Makoto Naegi; _

  * Let’s be honest his car is something he got for $7, 000 off of kijiji (craig’s list). 
  * Granted it was his first so he adored it.
  * His parent’s bought it for him for his sixteenth birthday.
  * That’s why, when he saw that a grand piano had somehow made its way onto the top of it, he was shocked. 
  * Apparently the piano had been stolen, and the thieves were trying to take it up to a high level when the cable snapped.
  * And his car had been below it. 
  * He’s really dreading calling his parents and telling them what happened.
  * More disappointed about his car though because now how’s he supposed to get home??
  * He lives like 10k away and it would take _forever_ to walk. 
  * Kind of just. sighs. Wasn’t being the super duper high school lucky student supposed to prevent things like that from happening??
  * Calls the insurance company and explains what happened.
  * Thankfully, they reimburse him and help Makoto find a new car. 
  * Breaks the news to his parent’s and they’re just happy that he wasn’t in the car when the piano dropped on top of it.
  * Let’s his dad take the new car for a spin.



 

_ Chihiro Fujisaki: _

  * Is this close to crying tbh.
  * His heart just stops because he lives an hour away and that was his only ride home.
  * It’s really late & dark outside 
  * Lowkey panicking because none of his friends live close enough.
  * Honestly the thieves feel terrible about dropping a piano on this kids car.
  * It was a total accident but still.
  * They end up giving Chihiro _their_ car and dealing with the broken and crushed one. 
  * The police end up getting involved either way 
  * but since they had traded vehicles & all the information was in place i guess its ok??
  * (im not an expert on law) 



 

_ Byakuya Togami: _

  * What’s one car to the ultimate rich kid?
  * Is very annoyed because that was his ride home.
  * Calls his personal driver to come and pick him up.
  * Sues the people who stole Kaede’s grand piano.
  * And broke his car. 
  * The police don’t even have to get involved.
  * As soon as the thieves know who they’re dealing with they fess up
  * On the spot
  * And pray.
  * They end up replacing the car _and_ the piano, but he just rolls his eyes.
  * It hindered his day but other than that it didn’t really affect him. 
  * Fukawa was _really_ glad that he wasn’t in the car. 



 

_ Kiyotaka Ishimaru: _

  * He’s screaming on the inside. 
  * 100% done with everything at that moment. 
  * After dealing with a bunch of small children (i headcanon he works in a school) he’s just Done.
  * Puts his hand on his forehead and doesn’t even begin to wonder where the grand piano came from.
  * (smashing cars is not welcome in a school environment)
  * Thankfully he has amazing insurance on his car so he’s pretty much given a new one for free.
  * All of the little kids at the school are fascinated when Ishimaru tells them why he has a _brand new bright red car_ the next morning. 



 

_ Yasuhiro Hagakure: _

  * his crystal ball said something bad would happen today.
  * he should have listened.
  * freaks out when he finds a grand piano on his volkswagen beetle (yes he has a volkswagen beetle)
  * The poor car just got _crushed_ under the sheer weight of the piano.
  * Well there goes his only ride.
  * Lowkey freaking out because he still had payments on that car and now? Its Trash.
  * Hopes that the insurance the dealer provided covers ‘car getting crushed with a piano’ because if it doesn’t boy is he in trouble. 



 

_ Mondo Owada: _

    * Let’s be honest Mondo doesn’t own a car
    * He owns a _motorcycle_



 

  * __And boy would he be pissed if a piano got dropped on it/__



 

  * Is literally ready to cut someone.
  * Someone better pay for a new motorcycle.
  * I mean when you’re the leader of a bike gang having a motorcycle is kind of important.
  * Especially when it’s your talent. 
  * He uses a spare but it’s… not the same.
  * A few days later an identical looking motorcycle shows up in his driveway. 
  * He’s grateful.
  * Has no idea where it came from and doesn’t intend to ask.
  * Spoiler alert, the people in his gang combined their money + the compensation from the thieves and bought him a new one. 



 

_ Leon Kuwata: _

  * Well how the hell is he supposed to get to practice _now?_
  * Really pissed that someone pretty much smashed his car with a piano.
  * It isn’t beneath him to track down the guys that did it and give them hell to pay. 
  * And that’s exactly what he did.
  * They ended up buying him a new car before the police got involved
  * The guys didn’t want their boss to know about their big screw up.
  * The entire situation was resolved quite quickly actually.
  * A friend ended up picking him up for practice that day though, since the car wasn’t ready until a few days later. 



 

_ Hifumi Yamada: _

  * Wouldn’t leave the house in the first place
  * So there’s no way that this could happen.
  * His family buys him food and everything he needs anyways.
  * Delivers it to his house and everything. 
  * If forced to leave he would take a taxi or something.
  * Probably doesn’t even own a car tbh. 
  * Im sorry but its the truth




	3. Chapter 3

Who DR1 boys would be in the fantasy AU (like DnD)?

 

so i don’t actually know DND, so I did their alignment and hogwarts house instead!! With explanations as to why of course. Please keep in mind that these are my opinions and that you’re free to have a different one!   
(explanations for the alignments taken from http://easydamus.com/alignment.html#theninealignments)

 

_ Naegi Makoto: _

**Hogwarts House:** Hufflepuff

I feel like Naegi has the perfect personality to be a hufflepuff! He is kind, smart,  _ lucky _ , and loves to learn. He doesn’t often pick sides (except when he’s 100% sure that he’s right) and he will stand up for what he believes in no matter who doesn’t support him. His best subject would probably be Muggle Studies, and he’s an advocate for fair treatment of muggles. I’m pretty sure Naegi would also play Quidditch! He would probably be either the Seeker or  the Keeper. 

**Alignment:** Neutral Good   
“A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He is devoted to helping others. He works with kings and magistrates but does not feel beholden to them.”   
Naegi is very helpful, helping others when they don’t understand something even if he doesn’t fully understand it himself. Doesn’t like seeing others sad or in pain, and wouldn’t do anything to purposely hurt other people. He stands up for what he believes in and doesn’t just blindly follow others, which makes him a Neutral Good. 

 

_ Chihiro Fujisaki: _

**Hogwarts House:** Ravenclaw

Although timid, Chihiro would fit in perfectly with the rest of the Ravenclaws. While it would take him a while to get used to the sheer amount of  _ people _ , he would easily make friends. One of the only students who is allowed to have a functioning computer within Hogwarts. He was given special permission by the headmaster, since his talent pretty much depends on having a computer by him at all times. Takes notes on his computer but makes sure to write out all of his homework just like the other students. Doesn’t play Quidditch, but gladly cheers on his house if they play. Is average at all classes!

**Alignment** : Lawful Neutral   
“A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him. Order and organization are paramount to him. He may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government.”   
Chihiro doesn’t like seeing others hurt, and doesn't like being hurt. He follows the rules but wouldn’t do anything against his own morals. That’s why he would be a lawful neutral, 

 

_ Byakuya Togami: _

**Hogwarts House** : Slytherin

His personality screams Slytherin. While Byakuya is very smart, he is also very cold. I feel like he would fit in very well with the rest of the Slytherins, especially a certain someone named Draco Malfoy. His best subject would probably be Potions, due to the fact that he is precise and knows how to follow complex instructions.  

**Alignment** : Lawful Evil   
“A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds.They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains.”   
Do i really need to explain this one. Do i really. 

  
  


_ Kiyotaka Ishimaru: _

**Hogwarts House:** Ravenclaw

Is so happy oh my goodness. Much like Chihiro, he fits perfectly into Ravenclaw. Prefect and probably Head Boy. The other students find him a bit annoying about how strict with the rules he is, but once you get to know him he’s a really sweet guy. Doesn’t play Quidditch and finds it too violent for his liking. Much like Chihiro, he’s pretty much good at every subject and tries his hardest to get great grades. Probably get all E’s and O’s on his O.W.L.S. 

**Alignment** : Lawful good.

“A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. He combines a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. He tells the truth, keeps his word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished.”    
This explains Ishimaru in a nutshell let’s be honest. 

 

_ Yasuhiro Hagakure: _

**Hogwarts House** : Hufflepuff

Since I feel that Yasuhiro doesn’t really show any qualities of the other houses but still wants to learn, he would be placed into Hufflepuff! The fact that he does divination would also help with this fact. He doesn’t exactly fit into any of the others houses. Yasuhiro’s best subject would probably be divination, considering that’s his talent. He would get better at it and would probably get either an E or an O on his exams. Doesn’t play Quidditch, prefers to sit in the stands and watch where it’s safe. 

**Alignment** : True Neutral - “Undecided”   
“A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he would rather have good neighbors and rulers than evil ones. Still, he's not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run.”

Again, this one is pretty much self explanatory. 

 

_ Leon Kuwata: _

**Hogwarts House** : Gryffindor

Much like Mondo, Leon seems like the kind of guy who would  _ hate _ being stuck in a classroom. I feel like he would unconsciously intimidate the younger students, and probably bullies people without realizing it. Probably doesn’t have that many friends, but once you get close with him he’d take a bullet for you. Best friends and roommates with Mondo. 

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral   
“A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs her. Order and organization are paramount to her. She may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. “   
While Leon doesn’t exactly ‘like’ authority, he still respects those in positions of power. Doesn’t want to hurt people, and doesn’t like it when everything is chaotic. 

 

_ Mondo Owada: _

**Hogwarts House:** Gryffindor

Fits the bill perfectly, oh my goodness. While Mondo prefers doing exciting things rather than studying, I feel like his best subject would probably be Defense Against The Dark Arts. Hates sitting in one place for a long amount of time, and DADA gives him the opportunity to use what he knows. Will stand up for anyone being bullied even if they don’t know them. I’m willing to bet that he would play Beater in Quidditch. 

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

“A chaotic neutral character follows his whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his behavior is not totally random. He is not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it.”

Mondo doesn’t like being ordered around. He hates bullies and will gladly protect others from them. While he doesn’t purposely have a desire to make those different from him suffer, I feel like, should it be needed, he would have a desire to liberate and help others. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Can I get Toko's reaction at her S/O who is shsl pharmacist for making a cure that would destroy Syo for good specially as a present for her.

 

For sure! Toko is a really well created character, I love her so much oh my goodness. I really hope you enjoyed this, and I did it in paragraph form instead of headcanons :)

\---

She’d react with shock. Toko hadn’t known that is was even  _ possible _ to begin with, and it would take a few moments for it to process what her significant other was presenting to her. There was truly a way to get rid of her Serial Killer personality? It almost… seemed too good to be true. Although, knowing her s/o, Toko had no doubt in her mind that is was possible for someone as amazing as them. As Toko reached out to take the medicine, there was a part of her that said that this was a really bad idea- and no, it wasn’t Syo talking. Syo was an aspect of her personality; was it really just that easy to eliminate someone that had been there since she was young? I feel like should this had occurred earlier on, Toko would have probably accepted it quickly. But after all the things she had been through… could she really just wipe that person away?

 

After a bit of mulling it over, Toko would probably decline the cure. She’d be so happy and grateful to her s/o for making it, but Genocider Syo was a part of her personality. She was another person in Toko, who didn’t deserve to be destroyed without say. I feel like the only instance that Toko would accept the medication would be if Syo explicitly said that she wanted to ‘die’. Even then, I feel like it would be a really hard and heart breaking decision to make. 


	5. Chapter 5

S/O comforting Toko, Celeste and Kyoko after they gets a mistake they shouldn't make with her talent(Toko writing a badly accepted book, Celeste losing a gamble e.t.c.

 

celeste is a demon spawn and i hate her because she bashed in the head of my favourite character.

  
  


_ Kyoko Kirigiri: _

  * It was rare to see Kirigiri upset. 
  * By rare, I mean this is the first time it’s happened since you met her. 
  * You you had very little idea of what to do when she came into the door, tears streaming down her face in a silent cry. 
  * You first instinct was to wrap her in a hug, as that’s what she often did with you. 
  * You helped her get her jacket off before leading her to the couch and sitting her down.
  * A few moments later, the purple-haired detective was enveloped into a tight hug.
  * You had no clue what happened, but you knew that she would tell you when she felt like it.
  * You must have sat there for a good half an hour before her crying finally died down into quiet sniffles and the occasional sob.
  * “What’s wrong, love? Surely something must have happened.” You quietly question, trying to coax the story out of Kirigiri. 
  * You were quite concerned- it must have been something terrible to have get Kirigiri this worked up. 
  * The story came out in shaky sobs and more tears. 
  * She had screwed up at work- big time.
  * Put the wrong person behind bars and let the guilty man go free.
  * It wasn’t before long that the true culprit was discovered, but it left a huge stain on her reputation.
  * This wasn’t something that should have happened, especially with her talent. 
  * “I’m sure you think that it’s worse than it is. Everyone makes mistakes; especially the ultimate detective. You can’t expect to be perfect every time.”
  * You hated seeing her so upset
  * Had people really ridiculed her that blady for screwing up?
  * You had half a mind to go in a talk to her boss, but you knew that would only put her in a worse situation. 
  * “Just think. In a few days, this will all blow over and things will go back to the way that they were before. I promise.”



 

_ Toko Fukawa: _

  * This was….. Unexpected. 
  * No, unexpected was putting it lightly. 
  * You were scrolling through social media when you saw reviews of Toko’s latest book.
  * After reading through them, you came to the realization that they were, in fact, not good. 
  * Most of them slandered the book for drawing out the plot too much and bland characters. 
  * You didn’t really see the problem with it- so what, people didn’t like the book? Copies were still flying off shelves, which meant that at least some people liked it.
  * Toko didn’t see it that way. 
  * She seemed to take every review to heart, but especially the negative ones.
  * It was hard to drag her away from the computer screen. 
  * “So the book isn’t selling _as much_ as you expected it to- what’s the problem?”
  * “W-what’s the problem?! What do you think the problem is?! Sales are down almost 20 percent- _that’s_ what the problem is!!”
  * Needless to say you learned quickly that Toko was upset. 
  * “Hey. .. okay, I understand. You’re upset because the book didn’t sell as much as you wanted it to, right?”
  * She nods.
  * “Well, I don’t think it matters how much the book sells. As long as you worked your hardest and gave it your all, it shouldn’t matter what they say!”
  * You're a mirror copy of Komaru, she’s sure of it.
  * “Y-yea but-”
  * “Toko let me finish!”
  * “So what you have to do is identify what people didn’t like, fix a few things, and then blow them away with the next book! Simple!”
  * While it wasn’t _that_ simple, Toko really appreciate your advice. 



 

_ Celestia Ludenberg: _

  * You were sitting on the other side of the room, sipping a virgin shirley temple and watching Celeste gamble. 
  * This was a common occurrence.
  * About four times a week Celeste would meet up with fellow gamblers, win some extra spending money and have a good time. 
  * You had assumed that tonight would be the same. 
  * At least, until you heard Celeste losing her cool at another gambler.
  * She claimed that they were cheating.
  * You had known these guys for a while, and knew that the possibility of them cheating was slim to none.
  * Quickly downing the rest of you drink, you set the glass on the counter and get up to intervene.
  * Celeste could get very scary when she’s angry, proven by the shiver than ran up your spine as she turned to look at you.
  * “Maybe it’s best to call it a night, yea?” You said loudly, urging the gamblers to leave the room quickly. 
  * Thankfully they took the hint and left, running as if their lives depended on it. 
  * You turned to face Celeste, who was glaring at you as if you had killed her mother. 
  * “Look.” You started, keeping your voice low but sternness in your tone.
  * “I get you’re angry that you lost. But that doesn’t give you the right to go off on people like that.” 
  * She started to angry protest, and you were taking none of it. 
  * “I don’t care if you think he was cheating.” You said, raising your voice at her. 
  * You never… raised your voice at her before. 
  * She knew that you were angry for real and shut her mouth instantly. 
  * “Losing sucks. I get it. Been there done that. You don’t get to be an ass just because you’re the ultimate gambler, got me? Losing was going to happen eventually. Just win next time.” 
  * Although you weren’t the best at comforting people, your tough love seemed to get through to her. 




	6. Chapter 6

How would the DR2 boys react to their s/o’s grandparents house is built on top actual hell that acts like a gateway and their family acts as guards and it’s been passed down the family for generations? This is played for comedy.

 

good ask op good ask. this is the first ask for the dr2 boys woo!! ironically i find sdr cast the hardest to write for so this’ll be a Time. enjoy!   
(note: you’ll see that i left out the ultimate imposter & terteru. Two reasons. 1) i’m not confident in my writing skills for the ultimate imposter, but you’ll see them in later imagines. 2) Teruteru is a very uncomfortable character to write for me, so I’ve decided to exclude him. Instead, i’ll add a bonus character. Sorry anon!)

  
  


_ Nagito Komaeda: _

  * He's super excited to finally meet your grandparents.
  * Hope that they’ll find scum like him worthy enough to date such an amazing hope that is you.
  * Your grandparents were quite rich, living in quite a big home on a huge plot of land.
  * They had many natural saunas and ran a bread and breakfast throughout the week, which you went to over breaks to help out with.
  * This time, Nagito was accompanying you. 
  * Spoiler alert your grandparents adored him. 
  * You guys had an overall amazing time.
  * Until the last night rolled around. 
  * He noticed that you always slept with a stick, which was a bit strange but whatever.
  * One night you lept out of your futon, startling him as you quietly exited the room.
  * In a moment of curiosity and concern for your safety, Nagito decided to follow you. 
  * He soon learned that everything was different at night.
  * The sky and surroundings blazed red, everything around you seemingly on fire. 
  * He watched in amazement as you pretty much lept into the daze, turning chaos back into order.
  * He had no idea what was happening, but soon everything was calm again.
  * “Sorry! Some demons tried to escape and, ,, , ,you know. .. that’s bad.” You sighed, rubbing your eyes. 
  * Takes him a moment to process what you just said. 
  * He’s pretty accepting, considering you’re in love with a piece of trash like him.



 

_ Hajime Hinata: _

  * So there was one thing you forgot to mention before you started dating.
  * Your guardians, who are your grandparents.
  * Sweetest people
  * They dote on Hajime too much. 
  * Their house was very far up in the mountains, away from the general public. 
  * You were going back there for christmas break and decided to (finally) invite Hajime along.
  * This would be the first time he was going to your house, so he was kind of nervous.
  * This only increased as you passed through the shrine. 
  * “Oh, that’s to make sure regular people don’t get in and the demon’s don’t get out.” you nonchalantly say before continuing up the steps. 
  * Oh jesus what has he gotten himself into.
  * As you approached the mansion, the air got thicker and more dense- it became hotter and harder to breathe. 
  * You, however, seemed to be doing fine. 
  * Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the two of you reached the top of the steps. 
  * Everything _seemed_ normal; but something told Hajime that this place was _bad._
  * Stepping inside the mansion, Hajime was met with a wall of cooler air. 
  * “Why… is it so hot up here? Isn’t this the mountains?” He questioned you, sitting in the chair that you had motioned to.
  * “Well.. you see….. This house is built on top of hell. Actual. Hell. it’s been in my family for generations. We guard the borders to make sure demon’s don’t run amok and cause the end of times.” 
  * I’m sorry _what._
  * It took him a few minutes to process what you just said. 
  * Is 100% convinced that he’s dreaming, until you show him the portal.
  * “So.. are you going to have to look after it someday?”
  * “Yes. The good thing is that it moves with me.”
  * “I love you. But this is insane, you know that right?”
  * “Yea. People normally have that reaction.”



 

_ Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: _

  * Is really confused when you bring him over to your house.
  * It’s the middle of winter and pitch black outside so why is your house burning like a sauna???
  * He doesn’t believe you when you say that there’s a portal to hell in the room beside your bedroom.
  * After all, hell doesn’t exist- right?
  * Sees it with his own eyes and has nightmares for the next two weeks.
  * Doesn’t know how you deal with sleeping next to a portal to hell.
  * Doesn’t really want to find out.
  * Refuses to go over to your grandparent’s house anymore; drags you over to his. 
  * He really doesn’t want to deal with the burning fires of hell 24/7. 
  * This is completely understandable, as you had years to condition yourself to the heat and terror of hell.
  * I mean, it’s almost a second home to you by this point.
  * Fuyuhiko tries to forget what he saw that day.
  * Never realized how crazy in love he was with you until he saw a portal to hell and still loved you will all his heart. 



 

_ Gundam Tanaka: _

  * He was really excited to finally be able to see where you lived.
  * Surely a human of darkness like himself would have an extravagant abode, no?
  * He was a bit taken aback when he walked into your apartment and was hit with a wave of heat. 
  * “This is where my grandparents live. They didn’t want to be put into a senior’s home because of… well, you’ll see. Anyways, they live here!” You joyfully exclaimed. 
  * Gundam didn’t understand why the apartment was so hot like seriously.
  * As if his thought had entered your head, Gundam watched you race off.
  * He heard the slamming of a door and a loud ‘BEEP”, along with the sound of a machine kicking in.
  * Cold air was suddenly pushed into the room.
  * “Sorry about that! Grandma forgot to close the door to hell.”
  * Slightly taken aback, but at the same time quite impressed.
  * You spent a few minutes explaining the situation to him.
  * “Of course! My four dark devas of destruction told me that they sensed something here.. It would only make sense that a human as dark as I be guarding such a secret!”
  * The pair of you spent the rest of your time together talking about hell & your adventures. 
  * Turns out gateways are pretty common in the underworld. 
  * Gundam never knew his s/o had such an amazing secret.
  * Sends one of the dark devas to watch over you should you ever have to go into hell.
  * It’s pretty hot down there, so make sure to wear sunscreen!



  
  


_ Kazuichi Souda: _

  * You ended up telling him before you even left to your grandparents house.
  * Super confused.
  * It takes him a while to process the fact that their house is built on actual hell. 
  * Needless to say there’s no way in hell [haha] you’ll get him to go to your grandparents house.
  * Doesn’t feel like having nightmares for the rest of his life. 
  * You suggest going to your apartment (which has a small portal but shh) instead.
  * He quickly agrees to that.
  * Wonders why your apartment is so hot in the middle of winter.
  * You just say it’s because you get cold easily and have the thermostat up higher than normal.
  * You don't tell him it’s because there’s a portal to hell in your apartment.
  * That door remains locked 24/7
  * What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him!!



  
  


_ Nekomaru Nidai: _

  * Really impressed holy shit [hA]
  * You’re such a badass and he?? Never knew. 
  * Probably asks you to take him to your grandparent’s house sometime.
  * You end up giving him a tour & telling him what happens around hell. 
  * So _that’s_ why you’re super fit- you do lot’s of running around to catch demons!!
  * Your grandparents adore him oh my goodness. 
  * They dote on him too much 
  * “Granda _stop_ you’re embarrassing me.”
  * “Oh no dear I’m not!!”
  * Loves watching you do your job and will try to help in any way possible.
  * Stays out of the way and watches though when things get really serious.
  * He never thought his s/o would be fighting demons from hell
  * But they do and hey, they’re pretty badass!!  
Wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world tbh. 



 

**_Bonus;_ **

 

_ Izuru Kamukura: _

    * You end up dragging him to your grandparents farm, saying that even though he’s the Ultimate Ultimate he still needed to get out every once in awhile. 
    * It’s a really long, boring train ride and he’s finally glad to get out of the cramped compartment. 
    * You guys walk about 2km to your grandparents farm.
    * They’re on vacation at the moment, which lead to just you and him being alone.
    * After a while, you guys ended up getting into an ‘argument’
    * Let’s be honest it wasn’t really an argument.
    * You were trying to prove a point and he was rebutting you with ease. 
    * You ended up saying “well yea?! I bet you aren’t the ULTIMATE DEMON CATCHER!?!?!?!”
    * Im sorry what. 
    * Kind of. Stares at you for a moment.
    * Trying to figure out if you’re lying or not. 
    * It takes him a few moments, even with his talent, to determine that you are not lying. 



 

  * __How interesting.__



 

  * You can tell he’s interested.
  * Straight up admits that he’s curious so you end up showing him around the farm. 
  * For the most part, it was a pretty normal farm.
  * And then you reached the gates of hell. 
  * You guys weren’t able to stay long due to the heat, but he truly believed it once he saw it. 
  * Just another thing that he loves about you honestly. 




	7. Chapter 7

Hiyoko confessing to S/O about being unable to move on Mahiru's death without finding a person to blame and hate them for it.S/O somewhat managing to convince her that the best way to honor Mahiru's memory is to side with the group(including Fuyuhiko) against Nagito's and Monokuma's treats.

 

mhm! Mentions of death below.

i also put a bit of angst sorry not sorry

 

    * You knew that something was off about Hiyoko even since Mahiru’s death.
    * She had become meaner and crueler to your other classmates- even more than she already had been. 
    * You decided to step in when Hiyoko cut too deep while talking to Hajime. 
    * He was very chill and rarely got mad.
    * Heck, that was the first time you saw him actually angry since arriving on the island. 
    * You dragged her off to the side, trying to think about how to go about this in a nice way.
    * “Look, Hiyoko-chan…. I know that you’re sad about Mahiru- we all are- but you can’t be so mean to your classmates. It hurts them.” 



 

  * __Bad idea s/o-chan.__



 

    * “Oh yea? Well they’re the ones who got her killed in the first place!” Hiyoko protests stubbornly. 
    * You take a deep breath and collect your thoughts.
    * “They’re all to blame!”
    * “How? How are they to blame for _one person’s actions?_ ” You rebuttal
    * She goes silent for a moment
    * “I.. I don’t know! How am I supposed to move on if they’re all not at fault!”
    * You’re stunned.
    * How could you have not seen this?
    * She was suffering all this time; guilt washed over you like a tidal wave.
    * “Mahiru… wouldn’t have wanted you to be this way.” You spoke quietly
    * “The only thing we can do now to honour her memory is cooperate with everyone else. The only way to help her rest in peace is to get out of here safe.” 
    * “And that isn’t going to happen if you keep acting so childish.”
    * That hurt her.



 

  * __She_ was the one acting childish?!_



 

    * How… how could you say that?! You were supposed to be on _her_ side!  
“You’re supposed to be on my side! God, I never knew you were such an idiot!”



 

  * __“Will you just listen to me for one second?!”__



 

  * Her mouth shuts the instant you raise your voice.
  * She can tell that you’re starting to get very angry with her.
  * “Mahiru isn’t coming back, Hiyoko. Just because you’re hurting doesn’t mean you can take it out on others. Mahiru was my friend- I’m hurting too. Will siding with the others and helping them make me hurt less? Maybe, maybe not. But it’s the only way to avenge Mahiru. I hope you’ll make the right choice.” You say quietly, vision blurring slightly. 
  * With a final sigh you turn and begin walking away.
  * “When you’re ready to talk, come and find me. Until then I’ll be looking for a way off this island.”




	8. Chapter 8

Can I get Hiyoko asking her S/O to read to her a bedtime story,because Mahiru used to do it?(Takes place in the killing game after Mahiru is killed)

Mahiru deserved better honestly her death was brutal. 

Here you go anon! Hope you enjoy~!

 

  * She’d be super embarrassed by it. 
  * It was her & Mahiru’s thing, since Mahiru was pretty much the only person that she trusted before you came into her life.
  * So when Mahiru was killed, Hiyoko felt it in her heart. 
  * It took her a few days to get adjusted to the fact that no one would read to her again. 
  * At least, until you were looking through her bookshelf with wide eyes and a giddy grin. 
  * “Woah! You have so many books Hiyoko-chan. Mind if I borrow some?”
  * Her face lit up and she fumbled with the end of her kimono, debating whether or not she really wanted to ask you.
  * In a moment of courage, the traditional dancer blurted out “You can read them with me at nighttime!” 
  * Before mocking herself under her breath. 
  * She was even more surprised when you quickly agreed. 
  * Your face was a bit red, but nowhere near as red as the blonde in front of you. 
  * It was one of the best kept secrets between you two.
  * She was scared of being bullied if anyone found out, which was quite reasonable. 
  * Although you doubted anyone would judge her, you kept it to yourself. 
  * Hence began the routine.
  * About ten minutes before nighttime, you would go to Hiyoko’s cabin and read a story together. 
  * It was a good way to settle down for the night and forget about what happened that day. 
  * It also relieved one of nightmares most of the time, considering they were in a pretty scary situation. 
  * You shared many tender moments reading before bed with her, and it only brought the pair of you closer. 
  * While she sometimes mocked you for picking out childish books, you knew that she enjoyed them just as much as you did.
  * (if not more.)




	9. Chapter 9

Do you think you could do sdr2 girls learning that their s/o is a ghoul? (from Tokyo ghoul)

boy o boy i haven’t watched tokyo ghoul for a While so this might be inaccurate.

mentions of human consumption & blood below!! I also did a different style for this one. 

\----

_ Peko Pekoyama, Mahiru Koizumi _ and  _ Hiyoko Saionji _ would probably need to do some serious thinking about whether or not they wanted to stay in the relationship. It would take some time for them to realize that their current s/o is, in fact, a human eating ghoul. In all honesty, I don’t think that any of them would be able to stay in the relationship considering that they would be in danger all the time while they were around their significant other. Even if their s/o assured them that they wouldn’t harm a hair on their head, it would still be really hard for all three of them to be on guard 24/7. 

 

_ Mikan Tsumiki, Chiaki Nanam _ i and  _ Sonia Nevermind _ would be very concerned for their significant others wellbeing. While they aren’t about to offer themselves, they would do anything that they could to make sure that their s/o was safe and comfortable. They wouldn’t really have any second thoughts about their relationship; so what if their s/o’s a little bit different than anyone else? They knew that their s/o would never do anything to harm them, so it’s okay right? While they would still be a little bit wary around their significant other, it would only really last for a short amount of time. 

 

I feel like  _ Ibuki Mioda _ and  _ Akane Owari  _ wouldn’t really care that their s/o was a ghoul. So what, they can’t eat normal food. As long as they don’t try and hurt them, these two girls see nothing wrong.  Everything would pretty much remain the same as it always was in their relationship, except they stop questioning their s/o when they come back very late at night with blood-stained clothing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Can I get the Sdr2 cast ( and if not the cast then just the girls ) getting kidnapped and their s/o comes in all badass and saves them?

 

i love badass s/o’s ok? I just do.

i hope you enjoy!

 

_ Akane Owari: _

  * Straight up wouldn’t happen.
  * You two are the tag team of badasses.
  * She fights her way out before you can get there.
  * Informs you that there are more people so you both just. Dive back in.
  * You both end everything before the police even arrive on the scene.
  * Isn’t surprised at the fact that you can fight.
  * You often trained and worked out with her so with you by her side it was really easy to get everyone out safe.  
  * Neither of you wanted to go through the trouble of the police so after you rescued everyone you both kinda just. Left. 
  * Spent a bit of time training and winding down from the whole ordeal.
  * Watching boxing and fighting videos before bedtime. 
  * You double check and make sure that your windows and doors are locked each night though.



 

_ Ibuki Mioda: _

  * It doesn’t really phase her to be totally honest.
  * She sees it as something Badass (like you).
  * She just had to wait for you come come and get her, right? 
  * Ibuki didn’t really understand why she was taken away suddenly, but was just trying to kill some time until you showed up.
  * You were more emotional than she was.
  * While you weren’t allowed to go in with the police, you were the one behind the entire operation. 
  * You couldn’t fight very well, but you were really smart. 
  * Thanks to your talent you were able to be reunited with Ikbuki very quickly. 
  * She suggested that you practice with her to help calm down from this entire ordeal. 
  * (you only lasted through two songs before suggesting something else)
  * You were more worried that she seemed unfazed by the fact that she had been kidnapped. 
  * “Ibuki was a bit scared, but she knew that you would come and get her!”
  * She was confused as to why you were crying all of a sudden.
  * She spent the rest of the night trying to cheer you up lol. 



 

_ Mahiru Koizumi: _

  * She had accidently taken a photo with some very important people in it. 
  * While it would have been easy just to delete the photo, Mahiru was adamant on keeping it. 
  * You loved sunsets, and she had taken it for you.
  * She wasn’t going to post it anywhere, so why should she have to delete it?
  * Needless to say, the Yakuza did not take kindly to teenage girls not listening to them. 
  * As if taunting her talent, they left you a ripped up photo of the two of you on your kitchen table. 
  * You didn’t notice it until you got home from work, which was quite early in the morning. 
  * Even though you were tired from a day’s work, you immediately called up a friend of yours who helped you track down the place. 
  * Even though your friend was against you going in alone, you didn’t have the time to pay attention to them.
  * Mahiru’s life could be in danger, and she was your top priority. 
  * So, like a dummy, you went in alone. 
  * And you were doing pretty well until you were going to make your escape. 
  * One of the men drew their gun
  * And before you knew it your body was moving on its own
  * You jumped in front of Mahiru as the gun rang.
  * Thankfully you only got hit in the shoulder.
  * In that moment, the police swarmed the building.
  * You made a mental note to thank your friend later on, and went to get treated for the gunshot wound. 
  * Mahiru gave you a stern talking to once you were stable. 



 

_ Mikan Tsumiki: _

  * No one would bother kidnapping her tbh.
  * She’s super timid and would probably just give the to-be kidnappers whatever they wanted.
  * Plus they didn’t want to incur your wrath on them.
  * But if there was someone stupid enough to
  * All hell would break loose.
  * You had many connections, including a certain head of the Kuzuryuu clan.
  * (you two were actually pretty good friends.)
  * Needless to say Mikan didn’t stay kidnapped for long.
  * You lead the charge, showing no mercy to the people who kidnapped the love of your life.
  * It was terrifying to watch for anyone who didn’t know you. 
  * You had multiple bruises on your arms and face from taking hits.
  * You refused to go to a hospital once you had escaped, so Mikan was left to patch up your wounds.
  * Nearly started crying. 
  * She was very worried about you.
  * Hates that you got beat up because of her.
  * Apologizes a lot.
  * You hug her for a very long time. 



_ Chiaki Nanami: _

    * Who?? Would want to kidnap this sweet girl??
    * Needless to say when the men in black approached you and told you what had happened, you were _pissed._



 

  * __If they laid one hand on her-__



 

  * Deciding to take things into your own hands, you quickly track down where she was being kept.
  * Turns out these kidnappers were.. amatures. 
  * Regular high school students who had nothing better to do.
  * You decided to put the fear of god into them.
  * Strutting into the warehouse, one of the teens spotted you. 
  * Chiaki looked slightly afraid, but it was clear that they didn’t lay a hand on her.
  * “Are you okay?” You loudly questioned, watching one of the boys move in behind her. 
  * While you were confident in your abilities, you didn’t want Chiaki to be more terrified than she already was. 
  * A nod of the head made you sigh.
  * “Alright then. Well, boys, this can go two ways; either you _let my girlfriend go_ and we forget about this, or I kick you all to kingdom come. Which would you prefer?”
  * You kicked them to kingdom come. 
  * You broke a finger in the fight, but it didn’t really matter to you.
  * You were happy that Chiaki was unhurt, but she wasn’t happy that you had broken a finger.
  * Held hands as you went home and helped care for your broken finger.
  * You guys spent the rest of the night playing video games. 



 

_ Peko Pekoyama: _

    * Let's be honest the probability of her getting kidnapped is very low.
    * So you were a bit surprised when you got a letter stating that she had, in fact, been kidnapped.
    * You had just read it when your phone buzzed.
    * It was a message from Fuyuhiko.
    * (you normally don’t get messages from fuyuhiko)
    * It was when you read it that the situation finally began to sink in. 
    * You were quietly panicking on the inside.
    * Peko was strong- you had no doubt about it.
    * But that still didn’t stop you from worrying.
    * Teaming up with the Kuzuryu clan, a plan was made and put into place. 
    * Peko had trained you, and you were happy that you could finally do her proud. 



 

  * __No one kidnapped your girlfriend without facing the consequences.__



 

  * The base was surprisingly easy to break into.
  * Security was loose, and it felt… too easy. 
  * Putting your unease in the back of your mind, you finally come across the door where Peko was being held captive. 
  * You pushed open the door quietly, sighing when you saw Peko otherwise unharmed.
  * She was strapped tightly to a chair with rope, duct tape over her mouth and trying to yell.
  * You didn’t understand why she looked so terrified- at least, until you felt a _whoosh_
  * You stood still as a statue, slowly turning your heart to see a metal spear had implanted itself in the wall beside you. 
  * Counting your lucky stars and watching out for any more booby traps, you quickly approached and untied Peko. 
  * “Are you alright? aaaaa..” You quickly looked her over as she reassured you that she was fine.
  * “Fuyuhiko is waiting outside- he didn’t want to say, but I'm sure he’s really worried.” You whispered, pulling her into a light embrace. 
  * “I was worried too.”
  * Once you successfully escaped, you two spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching tv in your pjs.  



 

_ Sonia Nevermind: _

  * As the princess of another country, getting kidnapped was a long time coming.
  * Since you couldn’t exactly mobilize an extraction team, your only option was to go in alone.
  * Not to mention that if you told anyone, Sonia would be killed.
  * The thought of her being killed sent shivers up your spine and despair to your heart. 
  * You were quite worried- if the kidnappers had hurt her, you didn’t know what you would do.
  * On shaky feet you approached the location stated in the text. 
  * It was creepy to say the least.
  * No, creepy was an understatement. 
  * Although you were scared, you cared more about Sonia than your ever-growing fear. 
  * You soon approached the wide room, with Sonia sitting in the middle.
  * Rushing towards her, you made sure that she was okay before untying her.
  * You gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and wiped away the tears off her cheeks.
  * “Don’t worry! Your knight in shining armour is here!”
  * Seeing her giggle in this situation made you smile slightly.
  * Making your way through a maze, you finally came across an exit. 
  * You spent the next few days installing a better security system.



 

_ Hiyoko Saionji: _

  * “Hiyoko? Where did you go?” You called, looking up and down the street for the traditional dancer.
  * When there was no reply, you knew that something was very wrong.
  * It’s like.. She had vanished from your sight. 
  * Hoping for the best, you decided to head back home.
  * If she didn’t come back by morning, you would go straight to the police and file a missing person’s report. 
  * It was 10pm when you received a notification on facebook. 
  * Clicking on the screen, a video filled your laptop and began to play.
  * Fear immediately filled your heart at the sight of Hiyoko on the screen. 
  * She had a bag on her head and was cussing quite loudly; a signal that she was fine (thankfully). 
  * You quickly got changed while you were watching the video, preparing a bag filled with important things. 
  * It didn’t take you long to figure out where Hiyoko was being held.
  * The abandoned supermarket had closed two years ago.
  * Too bad you knew every nook and cranny of that place.
  * It was quite easy to sneak in and get Hiyoko.
  * She didn’t seem to look scared, but you could tell that she had been terrified. 
  * Hiyoko spent a good half and hour crying when you got home.
  * She hadn’t been hurt- thank god- but she had been traumatized by being kidnapped. 
  * All you could do was try your best to help her feel better and safe. 




	11. Chapter 11

Hiyoko is petrified by Monokuma(as part of the motive,or punishment for some antic),rendered aware, but unable to move or speak.S/O tooks statue-Hiyoko to quiet safe place,checks up on her as often as possible,tries to cheer her up and takes care of her kimono and twintails being clean. How she would felt about it? How she would thank her S/O after petrification ends?

 

:’))) why do i feel like she did something to deserve it

 

The morning announcement rang throughout your cabin at eight am, causing you to groan and roll out of bed. Monokuma’s voice  _ was not _ the first thing you wanted to wake up to in the morning- but nothing could be done about it. Today was a day like any other; you got up, got dressed and headed to the dining hall. It was some sort of unspoken rule to meet there every morning, whether you ate breakfast or not. There were already a few people in the dining hall when you walked in, helping themselves to breakfast or whatever they desired. A few moments later, it seemed that everyone had gathered; except for Hiyoko. You were the only one who looked to be really concerned, other than a certain red-haired photographer. While Hiyoko didn’t really like being around the other students, she always came by for a bite to eat. Had she…. Been killed? Your blood ran cold at the thought. Quickly shoving it into the back of your mind, you left the dining hall in search of the traditional japanese dancer. 

 

You searched for a good twenty five minutes before finally stumbling upon her. Hiyoko stood as still as a statue, not even responding when you called her name. Her eyes were closed, a look of fear upon her face. Confusion was the next thing you felt- what had happened? Monokuma suddenly popped up beside you, causing you to jump in fright. “Upupupupu~ I see you’ve finally found her! Until someone else dies, poor Hiyoko will remain! Better hurry, or she might forget how to breathe~” Having said his piece, the monochrome bear disappeared somehow. Upon further inspection, it became obvious that Hiyoko was completely petrified. While her heart still beat and her lungs still breathed, she was unable to move or speak. Deciding that you would need some help, you quickly ran back to the dining hall to enlist the help of Mikan, the ultimate nurse. 

 

With a bit of struggle, the two of you managed to get Hiyoko to the hospital where she would be safe. Well, as safe as she could be in this situation. Stepping out of the room and closing the door behind you, Mikan explained the situation in a hushed tone. For now, Hiyoko would need someone to take care of her. While Mikan could keep her body healthy through IV and nutrient drops, only you would be able to keep her mind healthy. She would need someone to help her change and talk to her to prevent loneliness. You instantly agreed, thinking that you could finally be of help.

 

Over the course of the next week, you helped Mikan take take of Hiyoko. You did her hair up in the twintails, during the day and took them out at night, changed her Kimono and washed it when needed; anything that you thought would make Hiyoko more comfortable, you did. If the traditional japanese dancer was able to cry, she would be. This was pathetic, being petrified as a motif for the killing game. While she was terrified, Hiyoko felt safe and more at ease with you nearby. She was extremely grateful to have someone who cared for her so much- although she would be the last to admit it. When the time came for her petrification to be removed, she swore to herself that she would repay the debt that she had fallen into. Even when you tried to explain that you were her significant other- that it was okay for her to rely on you- she still wasn’t hearing it. 

 

While you were deeply saddened at the death of your classmate, you were glad that at least Hiyoko was okay. As long as she was with you, you knew that you would be able to get through the killing game. 


	12. Chapter 12

Could I have some headcanons for Souda having an s/o that likes to cook?

 

Woo sure! Sorry this took so long! Learning how to cook is so much fun and i totally recommend it to anyone and everyone.

 

  * headcanon that Souda can’t cook for shit. 
  * Literally the only things he can cook are cup ramen and ‘just add water’ things.
  * You, as his s/o, decided that this was getting put of hand.
  * While you liked cooking for others, you decided that Souda should probably learn how to cook.
  * Since your talent required you to travel somewhat, you knew that you would sleep better at night knowing that he was eating healthy(ish).
  * You decide to just stick with simple things and far away from baking.
  * (headcanon Souda doesn’t have enough concentration to deal with recipes.)
  * You guys have tons of fun oh my goodness.
  * While you do cook for him every once in a while, you two often find yourselves cooking together.
  * His favourite thing to cook is onigiri, since they’re simple and the combinations are endless.
  * His second favourite thing is curry! You have a secret recipe that you refuse to share with him and hes practically dying to know.
  * You guys bond a lot over late night snacks.
  * you guys end up hosting a dinner party for all of youre friends and theyre amazed when they find out that Souda pretty much cooked everything.
  * Becomes super good at it, your friends are often the judges of food wars between you two.
  * Since Souda has really steady hands hes able to create complex designs.
  * When you introduce him to baking, you both agree that you make the goods and he decorates them.
  * You two once again blow away your friends like holy moly.
  * There’s practically no frozen or pre made food bought
  * because why spend more money when you can just make it yourself???
  * (and he needs new parts shhhh)




	13. Chapter 13

It’s snowing really hard here and we lost power a few times so can I get sdr2 girls with their s/o getting snowed in? Thanks a bunch!

I hope you’re alright! We get a ton of snow here too, so I totally know how that feels. Enjoy!~   
  


 

_ Chiaki Nanami: _

  * It was a Saturday morning when your power went out.
  * The two of you were playing mario kart (rainbow road to be exact) when the television flickered. 
  * And then the lights went out.
  * Thankfully it was daytime, and it wasn’t like either of you had plans to leave the house. 
  * You reset the breaker, sighing when the power refused to return. 
  * Chiaki was sitting on the couch, holding out a 3DS and a cord. 
  * Smiling, you sat down beside her and connected the cord into your 3DS.
  * She already had the game picked out and ready to go, waiting for you to join her. 
  * Pokemon Moon flashed across the screen. 
  * You two quickly lost track of time, battling your way through the cities and beating the game within a couple of hours. 
  * When you noticed that the time was getting closer to dinner, you left Chiaki and made food.
  * Shortly after you both finished eating, the power came back on!
  * You debated going outside to shovel your driveway, since you had a feeling that waiting until tomorrow when the snow was all piled up wasn’t a good idea. 
  * At least, until Chiaki hugged you and refused to let go until you played one final round of Mario Kart.
  * One turned into two, two into five and five into a few hours. 
  * You both ended up falling asleep on the couch, tv automatically turning off and leaving you in darkness.
  * Thank goodness the door was locked, because neither of you bothered to check it. 



 

_ Ibuki Mioda: _

  * You woke up freezing.
  * Turns your Ibuki, once again, stole all of the blankets. 
  * Although, that didn’t explain as to why the room itself was cold. 
  * Checking the outside temperature, you almost cried to find it to be -30*C (-22*F)
  * Quickly making your way to the heater, you turned it up another five degrees to make your apartment warmer. 
  * Since you had work that day, you decided that starting your car a good twenty minutes early was a smart idea.
  * After getting dressed and kissing Ibuki goodbye, you headed out into the blizzard.
  * Only to find that you couldn’t make it out the door.
  * The snow was up to your waist at least, and you really didn’t feel like trudging through 4 feet of snow. 
  * And so, you called your boss, explaining the situation and headed back up to your apartment to put your pjs back on. 
  * Ibuki tended to be a very late sleeper.
  * By very late I mean she won’t get up until at least 1pm if you don’t drag her out of bed. 
  * It wasn’t like you had anything to do today, so you decided to put on a movie and let her sleep.
  * About an hour later, a bed-headed Ibuki came out of the bedroom.
  * “We’re snowed in, doll. You can go back to bed if you want.” You muttered, opening your arms as she crawled onto the couch with you. 
  * You secretly cherished these quiet moments as Ibuki was still waking up; after she was fully awake, there would be no stopping her. 
  * A good half an hour later, Ibuki was back to her old energetic self. 
  * The two of you spent the day watching concerts and making up silly songs. 



 

_ Mikan Tsumiki: _

  * She woke up to you shivering against her. 
  * Immediately concerned, she gently shook you awake and buried you in covers. 
  * Turns out that you had caught a cold from shoveling the driveway the previous night, which meant that you were out of commission for today. 
  * She was more than happy to care for you. 
  * Made sure you took your medicine on time, piled blankets on you nonstop and cuddled with you when nothing else seemed to work.
  * Wasn’t really worried about catching the cold since her immune system is like the security system of the pentagon. 
  * She’s been around so many viruses that her body has pretty much become immune to things like the flu and the common cold. 
  * It was Sunday, thankfully, and you had the entire week off from work because you had covered a lot of shifts. 
  * Mikan had planned on going out to get some more medication from the nearby pharmacy, but decided against it when the snow was up to her thighs. 
  * Is super careful not to be clumsy around you since the last thing she wants to do is make your condition worse.
  * Makes it through the whole day with slipping or falling once. 
  * She’s really proud of herself and you know what i am too. 
  * She spent the day nursing you back to health and cuddling with you.
  * Hates it when you feel bad and wishes that she could just. Take your sickness away like magic. 



 

_ Hiyoko Saionji: _

  * There is no way in _hell_ she’s getting out of bed.
  * Why would she want to get out from underneath these warm covers
  * And out into the cold air?
  * No. 
  * If you want to go outside she’ll tease the hell out of you.
  * “Why would you want to go out there s/o? It’s cold and there’s no ants to squish!”
  * “Hiyoko _no.”_
  * The only time she would come out from the covers is to eat
  * And even then that’s iffy.
  * Will probably make you bring the food to her.
  * Meals in bed? 
  * Heck yea!!
  * When you say that you have to leave for work she pretends to be asleep.
  * Fine then.
  * You leave but soon discover that there’s no way you’re getting to work, because your car has been snowed into your garage. 
  * Just. sighs. 
  * With a quick call to your boss, you end up getting yelled at and hung up on. 
  * You crawl back in bed and sleep. 



 

_ Akane Owari: _

    * Wakin up bright and early.
    * Doesn’t care that there’s four feet of snow



 

  * __You’re going outside.__



 

  * (after a good and filling breakfast of course)
  * You guys have a blast playing outside.
  * Snow forts
  * Snow angels
  * Snow men
  * You name it you guys probably made it.
  * There were a few snowballs thrown & battles waged. 
  * Neither of you won, but the redness of your noses and cheeks said everything. 
  * You guys only go back inside to eat lunch & dinner before going right back outside and playing.
  * You guys may be teens but even teens can have fun in the snow. 
  * End up throwing all of your layers in the dryer because somehow everything got utterly soaked. 
  * You guys drank hot chocolate after coming inside to wind down from your fun in the snow. 
  * Utterly exhausted.. 



 

_ Sonia Nevermind: _

  * Blanket forts
  * Pillow forts
  * The whole nine yards.
  * You two would spend the day making and playing in pillow forts. 
  * She would tell you about traditions and customs from her own country.
  * Some of them were a little weird, but you loved how her eyes sparkled when she talked. 
  * Once the blizzard had died down, you two were going to go outside and play in the snow.
  * It didn’t snow very often, but when it did, it snowed _hard._
  * You were on your way to pick up some groceries when you noticed that you weren’t going to be able to get to your car. 
  * You simply turned on the heated driveway and hoped for the best. 
  * You two were the pair who kept the house temperature low but slept with TONS of blankets and sweaters. 
  * The heat bill would be a little bit higher this month, since the temperature was getting to -40*C at night. 
  * Cuddled up together watching netflix and drinking tea was the best way to spend a snow day.
  * These didn’t happen often, so you were willing and able to take full advantage. 



 

_ Mahiru Koizumi: _

  * Plans: _ruined._
  * She had planned on taking some photos (of you) out in the snow.
  * But after seeing the blizzard outside, she knew that she was going to have to wait.
  * Of course, she wouldn’t complain about spending the day with you, after all. 
  * Instead, she took pictures of you indoors. 
  * There was a slight completion to see who could take the silliest photos. 
  * It was all fun and games, but let’s be honest Mahiru ended up winning. 
  * You played board games and watched netflix. 
  * Did a lot of baking and you finally made a successful japanese cheesecake. 
  * She took so many photos of it oh my goodness. 
  * Sends them off to her friends like ‘look what s/o just made’ 
  * Super proud of you. 
  * The house becomes warmer because of the oven that was going.
  * You ended up baking a ton of stuff oh my goodness.
  * Because when you and Mahiru bake, it isn’t just for you.
  * It’s for all of your friends too. 
  * You made about 7 dozen cookies, 5 loaves of bread and 4 dozen muffins. 
  * Needless to say you weren’t alone for long because your friends would do anything for your baking.
  * Even if that meant going through 4 and a half feet of snow. 



  
  


_ Peko Pekoyama: _

  * Just because there’s snow outside doesn’t mean that you two can’t train.
  * While the two of you normally trained outside, Peko decided that was pretty much impossible given that you couldn’t even open your door without snow falling inside your house.
  * And melting.
  * And creating a really big mess that neither of you felt like dealing with. 
  * You guys had pretty much installed a dojo/gym in your basement, which was top priority after you had moved in. 
  * Peko was teaching you sword fighting, since she wouldn’t be able to be by your side 24/7 to protect you.
  * Since she was related to the Yakuza and you were friends with the head of a clan, the chance of you getting caught up in something was very likely.
  * And that made her stomach drop. 
  * So every morning, you two would workout together and Peko would train you.
  * You found it to be very fun and relaxing, not to mention a good way to get your anger out after a bad day. 
  * Considering that you were snowed in, you took longer on your training than you normally would.
  * It wasn’t like you had anything better to do today anyways.
  * Three hours later, the both of you were exhausted and decided to call it quits for the day. 
  * After a quick shower and massaging sore muscles, the two of you spent the day lounging around and enjoying each other’s company. 




	14. Chapter 14

Good luck on your new blog! Can I get sdr2 girls with a cold s/o who turns out to be really affectionate? Thanks!

 

You sure can anon! Thank you, I’m super excited. Hope you enjoy!

I could use more practice on writing cold characters so if this isn’t what you mean please feel free to send in another ask!

 

_ Chiaki Nanami; _

  * She noticed that you didn’t really…. Talk with other people much. 
  * Granted, neither did she. 
  * When you did talk with others, it was often somewhat harsh and blunt. 
  * She also noticed that around her, you seemed to let your guard down. 
  * Holding hands while no one else is looking? Yes.
  * Random hugs throughout the day? You better count on it. 
  * Snatching quick pecks in between video game levels? Daily routine. 
  * She’d never admit it, but she loves seeing this side of you only around her. 
  * She’s glad that you trust and love her enough to show this side of yourself to her.
  * Lots of cuddles oh my goodness. 
  * She’s super blessed to have you and loves you bunches. 
  * You’re _very_ quick to jump to her defense. 
  * It surprises her from time to time how you can tear into someone with words. 



  
  


_ Ibuki Mioda; _

  * Doesn’t really understand the whole ‘cold’ thing but honestly doesn’t care.
  * You’re just like that, right? Just like she’s super loud and energetic!!!
  * It’s just part of your personality- no use changing it!
  * Loves it that you’re always there to support her. 
  * And the second someone says anything negative about her or her music you’re just. there.
  * Glaring at them.
  * If looks could kill they would be six feet under.
  * Loves PDA but understands that you, on the other hand, would rather do things in private.
  * Will still grab you into a hug out of the blue every once in a while.
  * Or kiss you when she’s especially hyped up or excited. 
  * Honestly you love it so much.
  * You two are so _whipped_ for each other and it’s so obvious. 
  * You start smiling more around others and Ibuki cries in joy.



 

_ Mikan Tsumiki; _

  * Worried 99% of the time that she did something to make you mad.
  * Especially on days that you seem cooler than normal. 
  * You constantly hug her and reassure her that no, she hasn’t made you mad, you promise. 
  * It takes her some getting used to, especially when you’re cool to others. 
  * For the first little bit of your relationship she kind of feels like she’s walking on thin ice, but quickly learns that you’re just secluded and you love her a TON.
  * The second you even _think_ you make her feel bad it’s hugging her close and apologizing. 
  * Lots and lots of hugging. 
  * You try and mince your words around others to make her more comfortable.
  * While it’s hard, you manage.
  * You’re still cool to others- it’s part of your personality, after all- Mikan loves you all the same.
  * Loves being in your company and how you offer to help her. 



_ Hiyoko Saionji; _

  * Honestly you two are a _lot_ alike. 
  * You seem to balance each other out, letting the other know when they were being too harsh. 
  * The both of you love the other too bits but are too embarrassed to show affection for each other in public. 
  * If someone happens to catch you two sharing a tender moment, it’s best that they don’t say a word and just walk away.
  * You put up with none of her manipulative bullshit.
  * The second she starts it with either you or another person you tell her to knock it off. 
  * While you both love each other, it’s often hard to put up with the other. 
  * For the sake of your relationship you both work really hard.
  * If you happen to push a button and make her _actually_ cry, you’re immediately apologizing and kissing her tears away. 
  * Your personalities cause a bit of turbulence in your relationship, as they’re often very conflicting and result in jabbing at each other. 
  * You both slowly start to understand how to _not_ take things too far, and how much teasing the other can handle. 
  * It’s hard work, but you both really love each other so you make it work between the two of you. 



 

_ Akane Owari; _

  * She loves play fighting with you, whether it be actual fighting or words.
  * You learn how to be less blunt because of all the play arguing you do with her. 
  * Lot’s of the things Akane does tends to cause you to roll your eyes, a small smile appearing on you face before telling her how stupid what she just did was. 
  * While you’re still cold around others, Akane loves it how you love to show affection when you’re around her. 
  * You're not the jealous type, but will show subtle signs of it should another person get too close. 
  * While you aren’t prone to show affection in public, these are the very few times that you do.
  * It sends a very strong ‘back off’ signal to the other person, while Akane just figures that today is a special day. 
  * You complement each other greatly, because you’re able to help Akane chill out when she gets too into things. 
  * She’s able to help you warm up a bit to others- it’s honestly a great relationship and neither of you would give it up for anything. 



 

_ Sonia Nevermind;  _

  * This girl tries her best, she really does.
  * Always tries to help you engage in conversations with others. 
  * After a few tries she understands that you just don’t get along with other people.
  * One of the more surprised people when she finds out that you’re super affectionate.
  * You won’t hear her complaining though. 
  * Lacing your hands together is a very common thing, and holds a place deep in her heart. 
  * Simple and small acts go a long way for her. 
  * Doesn’t like it when you’re overly harsh to other people, and will call you out in private. 
  * “You can’t talk to others like that s/o! You hurt their feelings.”
  * You almost always end up apologizing. 
  * While she loves your personality, she notices that you sometimes look lonely. 
  * Tries (and eventually succeeded) in helping you make more friends.
  * Needless to say she gets tons of cuddles and smooches in return.
  * She’s so grateful to have you in her life and would gladly give the world to you. 



  
  


_ Mahiru Koizumi; _

  * Another person who won’t hesitate to call you out if you’re being too harsh. 
  * Understands that you have bad days too, but doesn’t put up with you secluding yourself to being overly cold.
  * She takes _lots_ of photos of you smiling, especially around others since it doesn’t happen often. 
  * Loves helping you take photos.
  * She’s also super affectionate in private.
  * Completely understands that you just really don’t like some people, and that’s okay.
  * But that’s no excuse to be rude to them.
  * There’s lots of hand-holding between the two of you.
  * It’s also a signal that you’re being overly harsh to another person, since she doesn’t like calling you out in front of others unless you _really_ crossed a line. 
  * Is very tolerant of your personality; it’s just another thing that makes you unique and she loves every bit of it. 
  * Loves it when you’re just wrapped up in each other’s arms at night.
  * Considers herself lucky to be in a relationship with someone like you. 



 

Peko Pekoyama;

    * Much like you, Peko is cool and shows little emotion. 
    * On bad days, she often suggest sparring, since actions speak louder than words. 
    * Most of your relationship is through actions. 
    * She loves how affectionate you can be, especially when you know that she’s feeling down. 
    * Lot’s of pecking her face with kisses when she’s feeling sad. 
    * With you, long hugs seem to do the trick. 
    * She helps you get out and interact with the other student’s more, and vise versa. 



 

  * __You help her smile again.__



 

  * While neither of you are easily angered, it’s easy to tell when the other is irritated. 
  * This often leads to one of you taking the other off to the side.
  * While you both can be very blunt with your words, you learn that there is no room for men ones in your relationship.
  * Peko loves it when you two are just relaxing by the beach, holding hands and being together. 




	15. Chapter 15

anon asked;  Can you please do a scenario where the V3 cast become the Remnants of Despair, but Kaede gets executed like Chiaki in the anime, because Junko saw her being too ‘hopeful’ and her s/o comforts her while she dies?

 

  * You hadn’t known what was going to take place.
  * You were forced into a room along with your classmates- only a screen stood in the center of it.
  * However, there was still one person missing.
  * Worrying, you turned your eyes to the screen as it flickered on, only to see the love of your life seemingly terrified.
  * Confusion filling you, you weren’t able to take your eyes off the screen as Kaede began the run that would lead to her death.
  * The realization hit you only after her foot had been impaled by a spike.
  * As she screamed in pain, you could have sworn your heart was being ripped in two.
  * “H-hey, ,  what- what’s going on?!” You yelled, still unable to take your eyes off.
  * You wanted nothing more than to run, run to her and help her- you hated seeing Kaede cry or in pain.
  * The fact that there was nothing that you could do filled you with a sense of guilt and despair.
  * You heard yourself screech and lunge towards the screen as metal balls were shot towards the blonde, who was now dripping with blood after one struck her right eye.
  * You could feel the tears rapidly falling down your face, vision blurring from both the pain in your heart and her physical pain.
  * The world seemed to disappear as you muttered “please… please stop” towards the screen repeatedly, still forced to watch her desperately try and escape.
  * It was clear that Kaede was in massive amount of pain, but still pushed on- as if the spirits of all of her classmates were behind her, forcing her to keep moving.
  * You gasped as a boomerang impaled one of Kaede’s backpack straps, narrowly missing ripping open her shoulder.
  * This…. This was a fate worse than death.
  * As if this wasn’t already enough, Junko Enoshima- the one behind this nightmarish hell- began taunting her.
  * _You swore that if you ever saw Junko you would kill her._
  * Kaede finally approached the final stage of the execution, unaware of what lay behind the door.
  * You screamed at her to stop, to not go any further- but she clearly couldn’t hear you as she opened the door.
  * For a moment, Kaede saw you; she smiled, having thought that she finally beat the maze.
  * You felt everything stop as the spear headed towards her in slow motion, knowing that Kaede would finally meet her end.
  * You could hear the screams of you classmates as you forced yourself to move, running into the room and sobbing at the sight of her body.
  * Knees hitting the ground painfully as you gathered her warm, bloody body in her arms, your tears dripped onto her face as you muttered “i’m sorry, I’m so sorry” over and over again.
  * Blood was all over you, staining your clothing and skin.
  * Fumbling, you quickly grabbed her hand as you saw her eyes twitch open the slightest.
  * Kaede smiled slightly at seeing you, her body slowly going numb and vision fading.
  * She managed a shaky and quiet “I love you” before closing her eyes for the last time.
  * She swore that she heard screaming in the distance, and a choked “I love you too” before her vision went black.
  * It took three of your classmates to pull you off of her body.
  * Nothing else mattered now; Junko had won. 



 


	16. Chapter 16

Can you please a scenario where Shuichi being killed by someone and they’re going to frame his murder s/o, but he writes a dying message while thinking of his happiness before dying off?

 

:’) ouch. murder and blood below!

 

    * While there were many surprises within the killing game, Shuichi dying was a big one.
    * Especially for the victim himself. 
    * He had been walking along the path to breakfast to meet you when there was an intense pain in the back of his head
    * then darkness, 
    * He woke up bound in rope and leaning against a wall, his body sore and cramping. 
    * What… was going on?
    * He hadn’t seen who his attacker was, so there was no way to possibly deduce anything about the situation.
    * Well, at least one thing was clear:
    * He was in trouble.
    * Deep trouble. 
    * It didn’t take long for the blue-haired detective to realize just _what kind_ of situation he was in. 
    * At least, until the monitor in the upper corner of the room came on.
    * The person was wearing a mask, covering their face and hair.
    * As they spoke, he realized that they must have been using a recorder. 
    * His heart began to pound faster, his mind going into overdrive as he tried to think of a way out. 
    * Shuichi listened carefully for any clues.
    * “Ah… yes…  this will work perfectly… I’ll-” “- and frame [name].... And then i’ll be free~”



 

  * __NO__



 

  * The second he heard that his s/o was going to be framed, his blood ran cold. 
  * That meant that he… was going to be killed.
  * And the person he loved most was going to be framed for his murder. 
  * While the thought of being murdered sent panic and fear through him like a knife, he pushed those feelings aside and tried to figure out how he could save you.
  * All too soon the person with the mask walked in, and Shuichi knew that his fate had been sealed. 
  * There was no stopping the events which would take place in a few moments. 
  * The knife went through his lower abdomen, a gasp coming from his lips and blood spewing as the knife was pulled out.
  * For a split second, Shuichi saw their eyes.
  * And he _knew._
  * The detective slumped to the ground as the culprit walked silent out of the room, locking the door shut behind them. 
  * The pain was unbearable.
  * Working as fast as his injuries could allow him, he quickly wrote the name of the culprit on the floor with his blood. 
  * While he couldn’t talk, his mind was going a million miles a minute.
  * Apologizing to you, saying that he loved you and that he would watch over you.
  * The last thing he heard was the morning announcement before his eyes finally shut one last time. 



 


	17. Chapter 17

rantaro, kaede and shuichi receiving cookies from their crush, but the cookies end up tasting really bad

_ Rantaro Amami; _

  * Grits his teeth and bears it.
  * You put in the effort to make these.
  * If you ask for pointers he gladly gives you some
  * maybe even helps you out next time.
  * It’s the thought that counts and he’s super happy that you put in the time to make them for him. 
  * He manages to eat one before secretly throwing the others into the compost. 
  * He’s super good at covering his tracks so you never find out. 
  * He helps you make the Ultimate Recipe
  * Sometimes stuff just turns out bad and there’s nothing you can do about it.
  * If you try to blame it on your baking skills he says that it was probably the recipe.
  * You clicked the first one that you found, right?
  * Well the person who made it must have screwed up then!
  * You’re confident that you followed the recipe exactly.  
  * He honestly feels a tiny bit bad because you put a lot of work and they?? Somehow turned out horrible.
  * Teaches you how to make hardtack, aka the most basic and versatile recipe there is. 
  * It lasts FOREVER
  * And goes great with tea.
  * You eventually find a cookie recipe that works and you make about four dozen to share with everyone.
  * He’s so proud.
  * So. so proud. 



  
  


_ Kaede Akamatsu: _

  * When you offer her one and tell her that you think they taste terrible she eats it in a heartbeat. 
  * Sure, they’re a bit bland, but they aren’t terrible. 
  * In a moment of horror you realize that you forgot the sugar. 
  * Kaede doesn’t really mind them (thank god) so you just tell her that you’ll be right back.
  * 40 minutes later you come out with a new plate of cookies. 
  * And these ones.
  * Well these ones were so much _worse._
  * You can tell by her face 
  * It just. contorts. 
  * You try a piece and you understand.
  * Way too much cinnamon.
  * After your third and final attempt, you finally got frustrated enough to stop for the day. 
  * She explains that she appreciates how much love you put into them and that you can always try again another day.
  * “Don’t give up s/o! I’ll help you as much as it takes!”
  * But you’re hellbent on making some good cookies for her.
  * It takes you two weeks.
  * Two weeks of continuous baking before you finally find a good recipe. 
  * Her face just LIGHTS UP.
  * “See! I knew you could do it!”
  * You guard that recipe with your life.



 

_ Shuichi Saihara: _

  * Much like Kaede, his face gives everything away.
  * He sees your face fall slightly and immediately feels bad. 
  * Helps you figure out just where exactly you went wrong.
  * It takes some looking and more tasting, but you eventually figure out that you forgot to add the vanilla and salt. 
  * So, you try again.
  * You _make sure_ to add the vanilla and salt.
  * You double, then triple checked to make sure.
  * And what do you know?
  * They came just amazing. 
  * Thanks to Shuichi, you were able to fix your mistake and make good cookies.
  * This happens a few more times.
  * Most of the time it isn’t your fault- the author of the recipe forgot something, or the cookies were just bad in the first place.
  * He loves how passionate you are about making cookies its adorable. 
  * Plus he’s not complaining about getting to eat yummy baked goods. 
  * Once you find a method that works you stick to it like glue. 
  * He’ll always taste test for you and let you know what’s lacking or there’s too much of. 
  * Thanks Shuichi and his detective skills. 
  * Who knew that they would come in handy with baking?




	18. Chapter 18

Could I request the NDRV3 guys being brainwashed into killing their S/O? And it's the kind of brainwashing where they're aware of what's going on?

 

warnings for death, gore and blood. i’ll put specific warnings beside specific characters!

spoilers on Ryoma’s for the True Mastermind of the game, be warned!

 

_ Gonta Gokuhara: _

**_Graphic description of death_ **

  * The bugs in his lab were acting really weird!!
  * They were super hostile towards you, which was… unnatural.
  * You found it quite strange, but shrugged it off and continued on with your day. 
  * The next morning, you had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.
  * It was almost a crushing feeling, like someone was taking your heart and ripping it in two.
  * Deciding that you’re just being stupid, you shake your coulded head of the thoughts and leave your bedroom.
  * The day went by normally, you hanging out with your classmates before eating lunch and heading to Gonta’s lab. 
  * For the past little while, Gonta had been teaching you about all the different kinds of bugs in his lab.
  * Although you would never admit it, you were slightly terrified of the creatures.
  * But it was Gonta’s passion, and you were determined to support him!
  * You walked in on Gonta getting stung by one of the bugs. 
  * Since you’d been stung a lot as a kid, you immediately knew what to do.
  * Gonta gladly accepted your help, not paying attention to the way his stomach dropped in dread. 
  * Gonta…. Began to change after he got stung.
  * While you bought the facade, your classmates knew that something was wrong with the normally gentle giant. 
  * He had become far more hostile towards them, dropping this facade only around you. 
  * So you didn’t find it strange when he invited you over to his lab just before nighttime. 
  * As soon as you entered, the lights went dark.
  * You heard buzzing, the sound of a door closing and locking. 
  * Trapped in darkness, you desperately tried to find a way out.
  * You classmates found you the next morning dead from the insect’s poison, a look of fear on your face.
  * Gonta hadn’t known what had transpired until the trial, where the serum that had infected him finally wore off.
  * Crushed with the stunning realization at what he had done, Gonta gladly accepted his punishment.
  * He wasn’t a gentleman- gentlemen would never hurt the people they love. 



 

_ Kiibo _ :

  * Kiibo knew that something was wrong when an ‘ERROR’ popped up in his vision.
  * It was quite weird- why would an error appear?
  * Unless someone had hacked into his system- which was impossible, by the way- there was no reason for it to pop uo.
  * Shaking the ‘error’ off as a glitch, Kiibo continued on his day with you. 
  * After a while, he felt himself suddenly go into power-down mode.
  * Or, ‘sleep’ mode.
  * Which was quite uncommon, considering it was the middle of the day.
  * You knew something was wrong when Kiibo suddenly shut down. 
  * He seemed… off. 
  * You only confirmed this when his eyes had taken on a reddish hue.
  * Everything in you screamed ‘DANGER’, and as soon as he took a step towards you, your body reacted.
  * You booked it towards your fellow classmates, yelling at Miu that something was seriously wrong. 
  * You heard someone yell “SCATTER” as you and Miu ran towards her lab.
  * “What the actual fuck-” Miu started after you two had seeked refuge, panting while looking at you with wide eyes. 
  * “I don’t…. I don’t know… one second he was fine, the next like that.” You explained. 
  * You yelled as the door was busted open, moving in front of the ultimate inventor as if to shield her.
  * You knew that something was wrong. 
  * “Alright so what are the chances that someone hacked into him?” You quickly and quietly questioned, shuffling backwards as Kiino took threatening steps towards you.
  * A split second later you were running, ducking as debris flew everywhere. 
  * This twisted game of hide-and-seek continued for a good hour and a half. 
  * You were certain that if you were caught, whoever was controlling Kiibo would probably force him to kill you.
  * That thought in itself was terrifying. 
  * Whatever was affecting Kiibo seemed to wear off after a while, and he had no memory of what had taken place, or why you and Miu both had cuts everywhere and looked like you had stared death in the face.  
  * Miu refused to let you anywhere near him as she took a look, not risking your safety. 



  
  


_ Kaito Momota: _

**_death, minor description of death_ **

  * Kaito had yet another headache. 
  * He was getting these quite frequently.
  * They were just a dull pain, enough to make him frustrated.
  * He brushed it off and didn’t think anything of it.
  * At least, until he began to get… thoughts.
  * Thoughts about you.
  * And how you were the mastermind of this entire game.
  * One side of him said that there was no way- no way you could be the mastermind. He would know! You’ve been together for as long as he could remember.
  * But.. the other side?
  * It said that you were just playing along, stringing your classmates like marionettes and faking your kindness.
  * That you were faking being kind to everyone- that you actually wanted them all dead.
  * As the days went on, these thoughts became stronger. 
  * Soon, it was all that he could think about- and watching you, he had a feeling that he was right. 
  * He felt his stomach drop at the realization. 
  * Kaito… knew what he had to do.
  * To end this killing game once and for all, he would have to end your life. 
  * (you weren’t the true mastermind)
  * He didn’t want to see you suffer; you had given him so much love, after all. 
  * Everything he needed was in the warehouse. 
  * Carbon Monoxide and the silent pumping system. 
  * After hiding everything in your room, he waited and turned the system on before barricading you inside. 
  * You, of course, had no idea, and went to sleep like normal.
  * You never woke up. 
  * It was a confusing and long trial, Kaito feeling only little remorse for his actions. You were the mastermind, right? 
  * While he was sad, if it put an end to all of this-
  * It was soon discovered that you were not, in fact, the mastermind. 
  * As if a switch had been flicked, the weight of his actions came crashing down on him like a tidal wave. 
  * He had…. He had killed you.
  * For no reason.
  * The person he loved most.
  * He confessed and the trial ended with him being guilty. 



 

_ Kokichi Ouma:  _

  * The ultimate supreme leader? Being brainwashed?
  * It’s more likely than you think!
  * You noticed that Kokichi was starting to act… off.
  * Unlike himself
  * He wasn’t as talkative, not teasing Kiibo or the others nearly as much as he should be. 
  * While he often did his own thing, the fact that his was purposely staying away from you made you upset and worried. 
  * Kokichi was one to bottle up his problems and laugh it off when anyone got close to finding out, which made you assume that something was wrong. 
  * He wasn’t even talking to you, only muttering ‘good morning’ and ‘goodnight’ when appropriate. 
  * The others seemed to have noticed his strange behaviour too, as that was the morning’s topic at breakfast. 
  * While you didn’t pitch in much, you couldn’t deny that things were strange. 
  * You muttered “I’m going to find him.” Before taking off out of the dining hall despite your classmate’s protests.
  * None of them really liked Kokichi- and it hurt you a little bit to hear them talk about him in such a cruel way.
  * Sure, he wasn’t exactly the nicest person; but it didn’t take a lot to see that he hated this. 
  * You found him sitting in your lab, knees drawn of his chest and head resting on them. 
  * “Hey… Kokichi? Is everything alright?’ You questioned, approaching him quickly.
  * In a flash of movement, Kokichi had you up pinned against the wall.
  * The next second, you couldn’t breathe.
  * There was a manic look in his eyes, mixing with panic and fear.
  * As if he knew what was happening, but couldn’t stop it. 
  * Muttering a small apology in your head, it took all of your might but you managed to kick him in the stomach.
  * Hard.
  * You wheezed as you were able to breathe again, scrambling up and running from the room.
  * Tears escaped your eyes as you locked yourself in your room, heart pounding and unable to understand what had happened.
  * Had Kokichi… really tried to kill you?



 

_ Korekiyo Shinguji: _

**_death_ **

  * Seesaw
  * You had taken an interest in old folk tales, spending many nights in Korekiyo’s lab just reading. 
  * He was a rather secluded individual, but once you got to know him he really opened up. 
  * Korekiyo had moved on from his sister, forming a relationship with you. 
  * Which is why when someone kept telling him that you were the mastermind, he thought it was just paranoia. 
  * While there were many ways to brainwash someone, as specified in the many books within his lab, paranoia was a killer. 
  * Literally. 
  * This continued on for a few days, the voice become loud enough that Korekiyo wasn’t able to block it out anymore. 
  * While he knew in his heart that there was no way you could be the mastermind, his head begged to differ. 
  * There was evidence- the way you sometimes snuck around and disappeared, getting along with monokuma and the other kubs.
  * He had to accept the fact that maybe… the voice was right. 
  * While the thought crushed him on the inside, Korekiyo knew what he had to do. 
  * If you were truly the mastermind, then you deserve to suffer- right? 
  * He would make sure that you paid for all of the pain you had put him and the others through.
  * The set up was elaborate, no doubt about it. 
  * All he had to do was lure you, lock you in the room, and the traps would do the rest. 
  * He was surprised at how easy the task was.
  * He had successfully locked you in the room when, at the back of his mind, something screamed ‘they’re not the mastermind!”
  * As if snapped out of a trance, Korekiyo attempted to open the door.
  * However, his body wouldn’t listen. 
  * He locked the door, walking away while screaming silent apologies. 
  * He couldn’t admit that he was the culprit, and only prayed that his classmates were smart enough to figure it out. 



 

_ Rantaro Amami: _

**_death, description of death_ **

    * It started with the dreams. 
    * No, they weren’t dreams- they were nightmares. 
    * They always started out nice, in a world where there wasn’t a killing game.
    * His dreams quickly turned sinister. 
    * It always involved killing you, in some form. 
    * Whether it be bashing your head open against a wall, or closing his hands tightly against your thin neck. 
    * He always woke up sobbing, apologizing to dream you. 
    * Rantaro was sure he was going mad, that this killing game was really starting to get to him.
    * There was no way he would actually do that to you… right?
    * Which is why when the day started to turn for the worst, Rantaro was convinced that he was dreaming again. 
    * You had gotten into an argument with another classmate, storming into his room in tears. 



 

  * __It’s just a dream.__



 

    * Rantaro felt himself lose control of his body- just like in the dream.
    * He mentally braced himself for what would happen next; your death and him sobbing. 
    * Just wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible so that he could wake up, Rantaro pushed you against the bed and closed his hands over your throat. 
    * Then he squeezed. Hard. 
    * You were pulling at his hands, gasping for breath as tears fell down the side of your face.



 

  * __It’s just a dream it’s just a dream it’s just a dream it’s ju-__



 

  * After a few moments of silent struggle, your eyes finally closed. 
  * Why… why wasn’t he waking up?
  * He always woke up at this part- after killing you, he would shoot out of bed. 
  * So.. why??
  * He was hit with the realization that this wasn’t a dream. 
  * And that he had actually killed you. 
  * For real.
  * His classmates found him sobbing over your dead body, apologizing over and over again.
  * It was a very quick trial. 



  
  


Ryoma Hoshi:

    * People are very easy to control when they’ve given up on life. 
    * So when Junko was looking to have some more fun, she deemed that he would be the easiest target.
    * She would also get to see not one, but two faces filled with _despair~_
    * How fun, right?
    * With a few well-placed messages, Junko had Ryoma almost completely under her control.



 

  * __Almost.__



 

  * He knew something was wrong when he invited you to come to his lab to teach you the basics of tennis.
  * Why.. why did he do that? 
  * There was no need for you to come over, but Ryoma soon found that he couldn't control his own body.
  * You were quite excited, having wanted to learn a bit about tennis since you had met the short player. 
  * His heartbeat began to only beat faster as time approached.
  * He wanted to yell at you that this was a trap, but Ryoma dreadfully found that his mouth wouldn’t work.
  * He only prayed that you were smart enough to figure out what was going on. 
  * Ryoma had you stand just off to the side, preparing to demonstrate with the ball thrower. 
  * As the ball flew towards him, Ryoma prepared to hit it.
  * Except he turned his wrist only slightly, sending the ball flying towards you.
  * It brushed your ear and a look of fear came over as you felt blood. 
  * Snapping out of your shook, you flee from the room. 
  * Once Ryoma was sure that he had proper control over himself, he went after you to explain what had really happened and to make sure that you were alright. 



 

_ Shuichi Saihara: _

**_death, description of death_ **

  * It was a simple mistake, really. 
  * He hadn’t known what had gotten into him.
  * In a split second of losing himself, Shuichi had slipped the clear and tasteless poison into your drink. 
  * The ultimate detective quickly hid the bottle, hiding the evidence that would soon be your murder. 
  * It was like he was possessed. 
  * Shuichi could see what he was doing, what he had done- but he couldn’t control his own body. 
  * As you took the drink from him, giving thanks and bringing it up to your mouth, he wanted to scream at you to stop- that if you took even the tiniest sip, you would die almost instantly. 
  * The second you took a drink, he was snapped out of his trance. 
  * You dropped the glass, eyes going wide before your legs gave way. 
  * Tears were streaming down his face as he scrambled for the antidote, all while you were dying in his arms. 
  * He wasn’t quick enough.
  * As if you knew what had happened, you gave him a smile while he was practically sobbing his apologizes. 
  * You knew he didn’t mean to do it.
  * He would _never_ do anything to harm you- something must have been seriously wrong. 
  * When his classmates found him, Shuichi admitted on the spot.
  * It would be an insult not to. 
  * Drowning in guilt at the trial, he explained what had happened.
  * None of his classmates believed that he had been in a trace; but they believed that he would never do anything to harm you. 
  * He was found guilty, his last thought praying that you would wait for him on the other side.
  * He would see you soon. 




	19. Chapter 19

How the V3 boys react to s/o being the type to avoid spoilers of any kind at all costs just so they can completely off guard for a certain show/movies/whatever and yells ‘NO SPOILERS’ whenever someone almost spoils the surprise?

 

Of course! Although I don’t watch television very often anymore, I hate it when I see spoilers for a movie on my dash. I hope you like them anon! (i watched danganronpa 3 for like the fifth time while writing this)

 

_ Gonta Gokuhara: _

  * Gonta would be super wary of spoilers too!
  * Gentleman don’t spoil things, right?
  * If he sees a spoiler before you do, he’ll make sure that you steer clear of it. 
  * It startles him a bit when you yell “NO SPOILERS” at a friend, but you both end up laughing it off so? It’s fine?
  * Doesn’t really care if he gets spoiled, just as long as you don’t!!
  * Feels really bad if you somehow got spoiled.
  * (please let him watch whatever you’re looking forward to with you.)



 

_ K1-B0: _

  * You kind of.. Have to explain what spoiling means to him.
  * After that though he completely understands. 
  * Makes it his mission to see to it that you aren’t spoiled.
  * Goes _all in_.
  * There’s literally no way you’re able to be spoiled because he is through.
  * A bit started when you yell because he thinks that something is wrong.
  * Happy to know you were just yelling at your friend. 
  * He’s happy seeing you happy, so when you’re sitting on the couch watching whatever it is you wanted to watch he’s just. So Happy.
  * Glad that you didn’t get spoiled. 



 

_ Kaito Momota: _

    * He’s the exact same way.



 

  * __Hates_ spoilers with a burning passion._



 

  * Probably trying to avoid being spoiled on the same thing as you are.
  * Together you make up the Rag Tag Team of Spoiler Avoiders. 
  * Will probably yell at the person with you if they try and spoil something.
  * If either of you happen to get spoiled, you take extra care not to tell the other.
  * Tries super hard to forget about what he saw. 
  * When whatever you’re both watching is about to begin, prepare for a Feast of popcorn and snacks. 



 

_ Kokichi Ouma: _

  * this can go one of two ways.
  * either he’s the exact same as you
  * Or would lie about spoiling something.
  * He’d never actually spoil it though, since you’ve been looking forward to it. 
  * Isn’t surprised when you suddenly yell ‘NO SPOILERS” at the top of your lungs when someone goes to spoil the surprise. 
  * If anyone were to _purposely_ try and spoil whatever you were looking forward to, he’d probably drag them off before they can spoil anything and have a few choice words with them. 
  * Will gladly sit and watch whatever you’re so excited about with you when the time comes. 
  * “Nishishi~ I knew you had great taste s/o!”



 

_ Korekiyo Shinguji & Ryoma Hoshi _

  * Doesn’t? Really understand but alright.
  * He’s the kind of guy who doesn’t really watch that much tv.
  * And it’s not like he spends his time browsing on tumblr. 
  * Doesn’t actively help you avoid spoilers but doesn’t purposely spoil things for you. 
  * When he hears you yelling he kinda just shakes his head, a small smile appearing on his face
  * It’s quite cute how you’re so passionate about whatever it is you’re going to watch.
  * Reads a book/goes to practice as you’re excitedly watching whatever it was you were waiting to watch.



 

_ Rantaro Amami: _

  * 100% understands where you’re coming from.
  * He probably has something that he’s looking forward to, so he’s on the lookout for both of you.
  * You’re on the lookout for spoilers from his show, and he’s on the lookout for spoilers from yours. 
  * It’s honestly super cute not going to lie.
  * “Stop!” you cover his eyes “it’s s spoiler!”
  * “Wait! He quickly pulls you into a hug _away_ from the screen.
  * Somehow you both manage to avoid being spoiled.
  * At least, until your friend decides that it would be funny.
  * (they’re seen both things)
  * Neither of you are having it.
  * Your friend quickly learns not to mess with either of you when it comes to spoilers.
  * The pair of you just cuddle on the couch while marathoning the shows/movies



 

_ Shuichi Saihara: _

  * Shuichi is the kind of person who looks forward to watching things, but kinda shrugs it off if he’s spoiled. 
  * Getting spoiled isn’t going to stop him from watching it, after all.
  * But when it comes to _you._
  * He’s bound and determined not to let you get spoiled.
  * You’d been waiting months for your show to finally come back on.
  * (he’ll be damned if it’s spoiled for you.)
  * Actively helps you avoid spoilers. 
  * Would rather spoil himself than have you be spoiled.
  * Is concerned when he hears you yelling at someone but is happy to know you just didn’t want the surprise to be ruined. 
  * Works from Behind The Scenes.
  * (He secretly goes in and blocks all the tags relating to the show)
  * (you knew it was him but the gesture was too sweet for you to say anything.)
  * Feels slightly proud of himself when you’re able to watch the thing without being spoiled. 




	20. Chapter 20

How would the V3 boys react to being fired out of a cannon?

 

oohhhhh boy! Doing this in paragraph form since I feel like some boys would have similar reactions. 

 

**Kokichi Ouma, Kaito Momota** and  **Kiibo** have probably all been roped into being fired out of a canon before. Whether it be a hilarious prank, astronaut training or calibration testing, some way or another all three of these boys have done it before. While Kiibo wouldn’t have exactly enjoyed it, I wouldn’t be surprised if Kokichi and Kaito somehow found joy in going super fast and flying. Once is enough for Kiibo, but there’s no doubt in my mind that Kaito and Kokichi would go for multiple times, as if the canon is a rollercoaster of sorts, in a controlled environment. 

 

I feel like  **Korekiyo Shinguji, Rantaro Amami** , and  **Ryoma Hoshi** would just sigh. I can see them all being a bit angry after being fired out of a canon against their will, but since no one was hurt they aren’t exactly going to kill someone. Makes sure that whoever did it  _ would not _ do it again before going on with their lives. Yea getting fired out of a canon is pretty scary but they’re had crazier things happen to be affected by flying really fast for like ten seconds. 

 

**Shuichi Saihara and Gonta Gokuhara** would be absolutely terrified. All they wanted was to take a nice, relaxing walk and now? They’re soaring through the air and screaming. Shuichi would be kind of angry afterwards because who in their right mind does that?? Gonta would just want to go home and process what happened, because getting shot out of a canon isn’t something that happens every day. I can see them both being pretty upset over it because they didn’t have a choice in the matter 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Can you please do a scenario where the V3 boys happen to be very ticklish and their s/o takes full advantage of it?

i wrote this during foods class because we had a lecture and it was super boring and im also very ticklish. 

 

_ Gonta Gokuhara: _

  * You find out that Gonta is ticklish by complete and total accident.
  * You went to give him a huge hug 
  * (he was crouched down and facing away from you)
  * And the second you touched his shoulder he _jolted._
  * Slightly confused because why?? Did Gonta do that Gonta is a gentleman and gentlemen don’t jolt when their s/o is trying to hug them.
  * You burst out laughing
  * It was super easy to catch on tbh.
  * “You must be ticklish! Aha, this is going to be so much fun~”
  * Gonta is slightly worried.
  * Spoiler alert: he loves how happy it makes you to tickle him so of course he’s going to let you.
  * You’re just giggling the entire time & having a ball.
  * It’s a bit tough to tickle him when he’s standing straight up but you manage.
  * Hes so in love with you oh my goodness.



 

_ Keebo/K1-B0 _

  * The side of his neck is super ticklish.
  * As an experiment, you have him a hug and gently danced your fingers on the back of his neck.
  * Instant reaction.
  * ??????
  * Keebo doesn’t understand.
  * You’re delighted to find out he’s ticklish.
  * Explain the concept of being ticklish.
  * You show him where you’re ticklish and you ask him to tickle you as an example.
  * O H
  * He quickly understands when your giggling fills the room.
  * You often threaten him with tickling.
  * Learns very quickly that tickling can be torture.
  * While he doesn’t often tickle you, you use the fact that he’s ticklish to your full advantage.
  * RUTHLESS.
  * Poor boy can’t get a break.
  * Always on the lookout for you.
  * Finds it really amusing how you try to sneak around.
  * Will often let you tickle him because he sees it makes you happy.
  * (When you’re happy, he’s happy)



 

_ Kaito Momota _

  * He found out that you were ticklish first.
  * Tortures you.
  * Thus, you needed to get revenge.
  * He’s ticklish on the bottom of his feet.
  * Which results in you sitting on top of him.
  * And not holding back.
  * By the time you’re done tickling him, he’s gasping for air.
  * You two have a non-stop tickle war.
  * The both of you are ON GUARD.
  * Doesn’t tickle you in public spaces though.
  * He really enjoys the moments that you two share. 
  * Even if one of you is laughing so hard you’re crying.
  * Your laughter is his favorite noise.
  * Will let you tickle him for the sole purpose of hearing you laugh.
  * Looses to you a lot.
  * However, when he manages to catch you there’s no mercy.
  * “Really stop im crying”
  * “no way s/o! No mercy!”
  * Relationship goals
  * 10/10



  
  


_ Kokichi Ouma: _

  * Oh boy
  * Oh boy oh boy oh _boy._
  * He’s ticklish by his ribs.
  * Needless to say you have tons of fun from the moment you find out.
  * Non stop.
  * It was honestly a joke to begin with, but now it’s full on war.
  * You’re also ticklish, but in the sides. 
  * Sneak attacks.
  * He doesn’t tickle you out in public areas and neither do you. 
  * It’s seen as a private thing between you two.
  * No Mercy.
  * Both of you end up crying and gasping for end by the end of it. 
  * It only stops when one of you accidently beat your head against the doorframe.
  * That’s when you two decided to tone it down just a little bit.
  * Let’s be honest not by much.
  * It’s lot’s of fun and a great way to unwind after a really long day. 
  * You two have so much fun though oh my goodness.



  
  


_ Korekiyo Shinguji: _   
(my playlist switched to the singing bowl background noise as i went to him its fate you guys)

 

  * __This man.__


  * _Oh boy._



 

    * He’s the guy who would be ticklish on the bottom of his feet.
    * Aka the WORST place to be ticklish.
    * He can barely touch the bottom of his feet without tickling himself on accident.
    * So when you find out
    * It’s _utter hell._
    * You’re ruthless and use this to your full advantage.
    * He doesn’t want to come to bed and spent half the night reading?



 

  * __Tickle.__



 

  * Any time you can tickle him, you do.
  * He leans very quickly that socks don’t help
  * Especially when you’re tickling him.
  * He’s better off just letting torture run its course.
  * Praying that you’ll stop soon.



 

_ Rantaro Amami: _

    * He loves tickling you. 
    * So much.
    * He’d always say that he wasn’t ticklish but you _knew_.
    * There had to be somewhere, right? 
    * It took you awhile, but you eventually found out that Rantaro was super ticklish on the back of his legs. 



 

  * __bingo.__



 

  * You guys don’t really have tickle fights
  * Really only tickle each other when you’ve had a bad day or feel sad. 
  * It’s the fastest way to get him to cheer up and smile again.
  * Mainly because he can’t avoid laughing while being tickled. 
  * On very rare occasions will you get into tickle fights
  * And they _last forever._
  * Until you’re both too exhausted to continue
  * To which you just crawl into bed a cuddle for the rest of the night. 
  * He loves your laugher and would do anything to make you laugh.



 

_ Ryoma Hoshi: _

    * Probably isn’t ticklish.
    * Anywhere.
    * At all.
    * You’ve tried hundreds of time
    * To no _prevail._
    * It honestly amazes you because all of your friends are ticklish.
    * You’ve never heard of someone who isn’t but what do you know
    * Surprise surprise.
    * That doesn’t stop you from trying though oh no.
    * You spend _weeks_ trying to figure out if he’s just really good at hiding it.
    * Eventually you give up.
    * There’s no way he’s ticklish. 
    * Little do you know
    * The palms of his hands are the most ticklish place.
    * And after seeing what _could_ happen, he’ glad to keep it his own little secret.
    * Maybe one day he’ll let you know.



 

  * __maybe.__



 

  
  


_ Shuichi Saihara; _

  * His sides are the most ticklish place.
  * You find out by complete accident.
  * The two of you were cuddling on the couch
  * and you accidentally touched his sides
  * he flinched so hard.
  * At first you were really concerned.
  * Then you saw him going bright red
  * and you _knew._
  * His laughter is angelic oh my goodness
  * you’ll pull him into a hug and _sneak attack._
  * Overworks himself a lot.
  * “Shuichi i swear to god if you don’t come to bed I’m going to tickle you.”
  * Needless to say he quickly comes to bed.
  * If he’s sad, your go-to tactic is tickling.
  * You don’t like seeing him sad, so you’ll gently tickle him until he smiles again.
  * One day, he finds out that you’re ticklish.
  * Will warn you if he’s going to tickle you.
  * Tickle wars insue.
  * Laughter fills your household
  * often.



 


	22. Chapter 22

Can you please do a scenario where V3 boys’ s/o wants them to ride the sling shot ride at the amusement park? (Look up Slingshot ride)

can’t relate because those things are Death Traps + im terrified of heights 0/10 i Hate those rides and anyone who goes on them has my respect. 

 

_ Gonta Gokuhara: _

  * Gonta is a gentleman!! If s/o wants him to come with them, then he will!!
  * He goes on it _once_ and vows never to go on it again
  * (unless you ask him to)
  * Preferes the slower rides but will go on the slingshot one if you really want him to. 
  * After you see his reaction you decide that maybe free-falling 400 feet isn’t?? For Gonta. 
  * You decided just to go and find some different rides that you can both enjoy. 
  * Thankfully there’s a bug themed ride and Gonta is _living._
  * You guys kind of alternate between you going on the slingshot ride and the both of you going on bug themed rides. 



 

_ Keebo: _

    * Oooo a ride!! Fun!!
    * Gladly goes on it with you not knowing what he’s about to face. 



 

  * __Instant regret.__



 

  * While you’re laughing, he’s about to reboot because this can’t be happening.
  * Why?? Are you flying???
  * Lowkey glad when you’re both back on solid ground. 
  * “Humans were not meant to be flung that high in the air at that speed.”
  * “Well duh Keebo why do you think we did it then?? It feels like flying.”
  * Loves you but doesn’t understand why humans love to be flung up in the air and than freefall. 



 

_ Kaito Momota: _

  * He LOVES these kinds of rides.
  * They remind him of training to be an astronaut. 
  * Quickly agrees to go on the ride with you. 
  * Laughs the entire time with you.
  * He’s smiling like a dork when the countdown begins and just laughs his face off the entire time. 
  * He’s the guy who chants ‘again again’ the second you both get off the ride. 
  * You end up going on it like five times before hitting the really tall and really fast roller coasters.
  * Isn’t a fan of the loop de loop roller coasters but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
  * Overall has a Ball at the theme park. 



 

_ Kokichi Ouma: _

  * Why do i have a feeling that he, like another person on this list, is terrified.
  * Not of heights; heights don’t scare him.
  * It’s being trapped in a small metal ball of death and free falling 400 feet that does. 
  * Since he can tell that you’re so excited to ride it he’ll lie and say that he wants to go on it with you. 
  * You, being his s/o, can see straight through his bullshit.
  * After some thinking, you come to a conclusion.
  * You’d go on the slingshot ride of death
  * And he would wait.
  * After you got off, you would both go get some curly fries and go on the log ride. 
  * Is afraid _for_ you as he watches you being flung up in the air. 
  * 100% would never step foot on it. 



 

_ Korekiyo Shinguji: _   
(i swear to god he’s the hardest one to write out of everyone.)

  * Secretly enjoys these kinds of rides. 
  * Will gladly go on it a million times with no regret. 
  * Gladly agrees to go on it with you as many times as you want.
  * Being shot up in the air bugs him but he loves the feeling of free falling.
  * It’s like flying, but in a safe & controlled environment. 
  * You both end up going on it like five times before moving on to a Bigger and Faster ride.
  * Loves all kinds of rides, especially the ones where you go upside down. 



 

_ Rantaro Amami: _

  * Doesn’t particularly enjoy it but doesn’t hate it either. 
  * Kind of neutral?
  * Will go on it with you though and not complain.
  * Holds your hand the entire time and stare at you the entire time.
  * He doesn’t like the ride itself but you’re so happy and he loves seeing your smiling face.
  * He chuckles at how your hair kinda poofs up while you’re falling 400 feet. 
  * Once Was Enough.
  * He’ll watch you go on it over & over again if that's what you please, but won’t go on it more than once. 
  * After you’ve had your fill of the blood-rushing ride, you both go and get snowcones to enjoy. 



 

_ Ryoma Hoshi: _

  * HES TOO SHORT HA
  * No seriously
  * He can’t get on the ride.
  * Watches as you’re flung like 400 feet in the air and wonders how the hell anyone can enjoy such a thing.
  * You get off pale and shaky and with the biggest grin on your face.
  * As long as you’re having fun he isn’t going to rain on your parade.
  * After your 3rd time he suggests going on a different ride
  * That he can get on
  * With you. 
  * You love teasing him about it.



 

_ Shuichi Saihara: _

  * Secretly terrified of heights.
  * “Y-yea, , , sure s/o, , ,”
  * Crying on the inside. 
  * He goes on it because he doesn’t want you going alone. 
  * Closes his eyes the entire ride
  * Is just happy that you’re screaming with joy beside him
  * I have no doubt in my mind he’s praying the entire ride
  * His stomach DROPS as you’re both flung into the air
  * The free fall is the worst part though.
  * Is shaking super badly when he get’s off.
  * “Hey s/o…. How about we ride the _merry go round_ ”
  * Will go on any ride you want but he’ll probably close his eyes most of the time. 




	23. Chapter 23

Can you please do a scenario where the V3 boys fun themselves tied down to train tracks like in the cartoons and their s/o has to fight this cartoony mustache twirling villain to save them before they get ran over by a train?

 

You sure can anon! This took a lot of thinking and imagining lol. Hope you enjoy as much as i do!   
this is going to be an extra-long-all-for-one style! If you don’t like it, please send in another ask and i’ll re-do it :)

 

  * You went to sleep with [prefered boy] that night, not knowing what would happen when you awakened. 
  * At first, everything was normal. Sun shining in the room, warm blankets.
  * Except…. [prefered boy] wasn’t there. Which was strange, considering he had been there last night. 
  * Anxiety ran through your veins as you got up and began looking around the apartment for him.
  * It only got worse as he was nowhere to be found. 
  * Worried, you walk into the kitchen to find a note on your dining room table. It was crudely written, as if a child had taken a crayon and scribbled all over the piece of white printer paper. 
  * “Nehehehehe~ S/o, you better get a move on if you want to save [prefered boy]! You’ve got two hours.. After that, he’ll be a goner!” was written in pink crayon. A rather terrible picture showed who you assumed to be [prefered boy] tied down to train tracks with a train approaching. 
  * You reached for your cell phone to call 911, only to find it… gone. After a frantic search for a phone, you realized that you would have to do this all alone. 
  * You flipped over the letter to find a poorly drawn map and instructions on how to get to the secluded train tracks. Was there really going to be a train coming in just two hours? It looked to be out deep in the woods and abandoned nonetheless. 
  * Strengthening your resolve, you quickly searched for a weapon and set off into the world. It was quite confusing; everything was brighter and more cartoonish than you remembered it to be. 
  * Was it…. No, that would be inside. There was _no way_ you could be inside a game. It wasn’t a dream either- you had stubbed your toe earlier on the side of the table. However… being inside a game would explain everything that was going on.
  * Shaking your head to clear it of the useless thoughts, you quickly continued your adventure to save your lover. An hour had already passed, and time didn’t seem to be slowing down. Another ten minutes later and you stepped onto the tracks, facing the villian who had stolen your boyfriend away from you. 
  * “Tch. So, you happened to find me, hmm~” The villain taunted, twirling his moustache around his finger like a douchebag. 
  * [Prefered boy]’s head snapped to the side at the sight of you, smiling in relief that you had finally come to help him out of this… mess, or whatever it was. 
  * “Let’s just get this over with.” You muttered, hauling the metal pipe up. You got into a fighting stance, aiming to only knock him out and untie [prefered boy].
  * Hearing the whistle of a train only made you more eager to finish this quickly, and the villian proved to be an easy fight. Guess you were a high level, hun?
  * It only took you a matter of moments to untie your boyfriend, hauling him to the side of the tracks just as the train went racing by. 
  * “Babe.”
  * “Yes?”  
“Do me a favour and don’t get kidnapped by some moustache-twirling villain again, okay? It ruins your reputation.” 
  * And with that, you and [prefered boy] return to your regular lives and, in turn, your world once again. There was no way either of you were going to forget this experience anytime soon. 




	24. Chapter 24

How would the V3 boys react waking up the next morning to see a army of seagulls their bedroom and giving them creepy stares?

 

this was super fun to write lol

 

_ Gonta Gokuhara: _

  * Very startled.
  * These aren’t bugs.
  * His speciality is bugs
  * not birds. 
  * Probably calls someone who knows things about birds and takes their advice to heart.
  * Doesn’t want to hurt the birds because gentleman don’t hurt birds. 
  * Is really worried about hurting the birds let’s be honest. 
  * They eventually go away but he tires to make sure that they won’t come again. 
  * Doesn’t want to be startled awake every morning by an army of birds. 



 

_ Kiibo: _

  * he barely understands humans, let alone seagulls. 
  * has to reboot twice
  * Doesn’t?? Understand why.
  * It gives him a headache trying to figure out why seagulls are outside his bedroom window. 
  * Tries various tactics of making them go away before giving up and googling what to do. 
  * Eventually one of his tactics succeeds..
  * Makes sure to lock up all garbage as far away from his room as possible
  * Because that it not something he wants to wake up too every morning. 



 

_ Kaito Momota: _

 

  * __What the actual f-__



 

  * I’m 100% sure he let out a screech.
  * Really creeped out. 
  * Ends up texting Maki 
  * Because what is someone supposed to do in this situation?
  * She calls him an idiot but eventually helps him.
  * Scares off all the birds 
  * And makes sure that they don’t come back
  * (thanks maki)



 

_ Kokichi Ouma _ :

  * would probably start laughing 
  * For like. A solid five minutes.
  * Finds it really funny for some reason because?? seagulls??
  * Who would have thought. 
  * Ends up going outside and scaring them off for himself.
  * Mainly because it’s really creepy having like 10 seagulls staring in your window.
  * And because who doesn’t like running after birds.
  * Has a blast tbh.



 

_ Korekiyo Shinguji: _

  * Straight up thinks that it’s a curse. 
  * After the initial shock wears off he starts looking for curses with seagulls.
  * Actually ends up finding one
  * Who knew.
  * It takes a really long time to find the counter curse
  * Like jesus 
  * Why?? Would anyone want to curse him
  * With _seagulls_ of all things.
  * Quickly performs the counter measure because they’re starting to really creep him out
  * And he’s seen a lot of creepy things in his time.
  * After a few hours they go away and he’s thankful.



 

_ Rantaro Amami: _

  * Takes him a minute to figure out what’s going on.
  * Kinda just. Gives the birds a weird side-glace
  * Like ‘hi yes hello what are you doing there’
  * On the ledge
  * Of my apartment
  * Staring into my bedroom
  * At eight in the morning.
  * There’s nothing he can really do and he’s not about to push them on the ledge.
  * Just closes his blinds and goes back to bed because it’s early.



 

_ Ryoma Hoshi: _

  * No.
  * rolls right back over and goes right back to bed. 
  * One look from him and they all go flying away.
  * Doesn’t want to deal with the bird’s creepy bullshit.
  * Either they go away or he _makes_ then go away.
  * Those are the only two options. 
  * The seagulls don’t come back.
  * Ever.
  * In fact rarely any birds can be seen around his house after this incident
  * Especially his bedroom window. 



 

_ Shuichi Saihara: _

  * ??????
  * Confusion
  * It takes him a minute to process considering he just woke up.
  * Why??? Are there seagulls?? Outside of his bedroom window??
  * Thinks its a prank.
  * Goes about his daily routine.
  * A few hours pass, and they still haven’t gone away.
  * He’s starting to get creeped out now. 
  * google history: is it normal for seagulls to stare at you through a window?
  * spoiler alert: no
  * He was 99% sure he hadn’t left any garbage out so?? Why????
  * Doesn’t want to get attacked by an army of seagulls so he just. Waits it out. 
  * They’re all gone the next day and he just brushes it off as something weird. 




	25. Chapter 25

Hi! Can you write about the V3 girls befriending their (future) s/o who’s like, alone/sad/ignored at a party or some social gathering?? Thank you!

 

So sorry for the delay! I was at a cultural festival yesterday and wasn’t able to write. I hope you enjoy!   
mentions of bullying below

 

_ Kaede Akamatsu: _

  * You were both invited to a Christmas party at Hope’s Peak.
  * You didn’t really interact with the other students very much, opting to do projects alone and not in a group.
  * Kaede had always secretly admired you for you passion.
  * You were very kind and honest, working hard to try and keep up with the others. 
  * While you two weren’t friends, you both got along with each other quite well. 
  * You were… acquaintances, so to speak. 
  * Which is why when she saw you alone at the party, Kaede knew that this was her chance. 
  * “Hey [name]! What’s up?” She questioned, sitting down beside you. 
  * “Hmm? Oh, hey Kaede.” You muttered, lost in your own thoughts and not really noticing her.
  * She waited until you finally escaped your thoughts before attempting to pick up conversation again. 
  * “Are you having fun?” Kaede questioned, having a funny feeling that she already knew the answer.
  * “It’s… alright, I guess. Big crowds aren’t really my thing.” You admitted, fiddling with the helm of your sweater sleeve. 
  * “Well then, why don’t we leave and I’ll play some piano for you? I know just the piece that you might like!” Kaede suggested excitedly, eyes lighting up at the mention of her favourite instrument.
  * You had nothing better to do, and it would give you an excuse to escape the crowded party, so why not?
  * “Sure. I’d like that.” You replied, a small smile growing on your face.
  * “Great!” She got up, grabbing your hand and leading the way out of the room. 
  * The piano session turned into Kaede trying to teach you piano.
  * Your bond with Kaede grew stronger today.



 

_ Angie Yonaga: _

  * You were dragged along by your family to a church gathering.
  * It was easy to notice that you were super uncomfortable, but no one seemed to care.
  * Except Angie. 
  * She, too, had been dragged along by some of her ‘friends’. 
  * While Angie had told them multiple times that she prayed to the Great and Mighty Atua, they muttered something about ‘needing Jesus’ and dragged her along. 
  * She bounced over to your side when you finally managed to escape your family members but remained unable to leave. 
  * “Oh? Are you uncomfortable too? Atua told me that you looked wary!” She questioned, tilting her head slightly in curiosity. 
  * “Um.. yea, I guess. My family wasn’t exactly happy when I told them that I follow a different religion/none at all.” You spoke, shaking your head slightly. 
  * “Well, my name is Angie, and I am a vessel for the great Atua!” Angie introduced herself, causing a smile to come on your face.
  * “Hi Angie and Atua. I’m [name]. Nice to meet you.” You returned. 
  * After that, it was easy to keep a conversation going. 
  * You two quickly became friends, promising to keep in touch and get together every once in a while. 
  * You were surprised when you found Angie at Hope’s Peak Academy, attending as the Ultimate Artist.
  * “Well then, I guess I should reintroduce myself!” You stated sheepishly after giving her a hug.
  * “Hello. My name is [name. I’m the ultimate [talent]. I hope we can become friends!”



 

_ Himiko Yumeno: _

    * Your friends had dragged you to a magic show and circus at the amusement park. 
    * While you normally didn’t mind going, it was easy to feel ignored in a large crowd of people.
    * Especially when you friends found other friends, and decided to ditch you in favour of them. 
    * You were bitter, lonely, and just wanted to go home. 
    * But since you had already paid for the magic show, you decided to go and see it anyways.
    * There weren’t many people there
    * As expected.
    * Most of them were children with their parents and a few teenagers looking like they had been forced to be there. 
    * You, however, were sitting beside a short red-haired girl. 
    * As the lights dimmed, you saw that she had immediately become interested. 
    * You had to admit, the magic show was… not what you expected.
    * If anything, it was a major let down.
    * The girl with the red hair was grumbling beside you, saying that the tricks were cheap and that they weren't _true_ magicians. 



 

  * __Is she a real magician?_ You wondered, not realizing that you had said it aloud._



 

  * “Hmph. Those are just petty tricks. A _real_ magician wouldn’t dare call themselves that. I am a _mage_ , and I do _real_ magic!” She explained, before telling you how the people on stage weren’t doing real magic. 
  * You were in slight amazement.
  * “Really? Can you do some magic for me some time the?” You asked, knowing that the probability of a ‘yes’ was very slim. 
  * “Yes, I’ll show you _real_ magic. You’ll be amazed at how I, Himiko, a real mage, can do magic!”



 

_ Kirumi Tojo: _

  * She was working at the banquet where the party was being held. 
  * Party was an understatement: it was more like a ball. 
  * Your father, who had high social ranking, was forcing you to attend. 
  * Dressed in attire fit for the occasion, you begrudgingly accompanied your father. 
  * You had made plans with your friends a few weeks ago for this night, but had to cancel last minute since your father was stubborn. 
  * Your eyes were still red from shedding tears; you had really been looking forward to hanging out with your friends. 
  * Concealer concealing your true feelings, you entered the ball and immediately wanted to go home. 
  * This was horrible- too crowded, too many people- you barely had space to breathe, let alone think. 
  * As soon as you were able, you escaped into the back room
  * And accidently bumped into Kirumi.
  * “I’m so sorry.” You quickly apologized, bowing to her slightly. 
  * She was quite worried, considering that it was easy to see your state of mind. 
  * “S-sorry… I should probably get going back now, huh?” You questioned to yourself, feeling stupid about getting worked up over such a small thing. 
  * “If you’re hurt, please tell me! My name is [name], I’ll pay for the hospital bill if needed.” You checked her over for any visible injuries before she reassured you that she was fine. 
  * Just _meeting_ her seemed to brighten up your night.
  * “ I am Kirumi Tojo, miss. Please tell me if I can be of assistance to you.”



  
  


_ Maki Harukawa: _

  * She was on a job when she first met you.
  * You were at the mall, friends having ditched you a while back.
  * Normally Maki didn’t take a second glance at strangers, but the look on your face had gotten her attention.
  * You looked like you were about to cry- but at the same time, you looked _absolutely pissed._
  * Making a mental note to come back later, Maki quickly finished her mission.
  * It was quite easy, so it took a very little amount of time.
  * She came back to see you gone, but it was easy enough to find you again. 
  * You were confronting your so called ‘friends’, asking why the ditched you in the middle of the three story mall.
  * Things were going smoothly enough until one of them drew a knife. 
  * That’s when Maki stepped in.
  * She quickly subdued the teen, asking someone to call security and making sure that you were alright.
  * “ I don't.. Know what got into them.” You muttered, ashamed that you had driven someone to the point of drawing a weapon on you.
  * “Don’t take it personally. Some people are just like that- hiding behind a mask.” She stated, letting go of the teen when security finally came. 
  * “I have to thank you somehow; what’s your name? If you don’t mind telling me.” You questioned.
  * Maki thought for a few moments.
  * The likeliness of you using her name against her was low; you seemed like a pretty trustworthy person. 
  * Hoping that she wasn’t about to make a huge mistake, Maki introduced herself. 
  * “I’m Maki. Maki Harukawa.” 
  * Little did you know that Maki would be watching over you when she could, making sure that you were safe. 



 

_ Miu Iruma: _

  * You were at a convention.
  * It was supposed to be of the latest and greatest technology, and of course Miu was taking center stage. 
  * You were feeling quite lost.
  * Just as panic began to set it, Miu approached you and asked if you wanted to try her newest invention.
  * Since you had nothing better to do, you agreed.
  * After escaping the enormous crowd of people, she put a lightweight helmet thing on your head.
  * You were immediately greeted by the view of a rainforest. 
  * After a few moments, you took the helmet off and told her how amazing it was.
  * A light blush spread across her cheeks.
  * “Well of-fucking-course it’s amazing! I made it after all!” She stated proudly, trying not to show how happy she actually was. 
  * You went to buy one, only for her to give you the ‘demo’ one for free. 
  * Little did you know that was the only one she had.
  * You were in the reserve course at Hope’s Peak, getting in by the skin of your teeth via the entrance exam.
  * You hung out with Miu quite often, and you both quickly became close friends.
  * It really wasn’t a surprise that she started falling for you, and covered any attempts at flirting with a crude joke or two. 



 

_ Tenko Chabashira: _

  * You had been invited to one of the ‘popular’ kids parties. 
  * Having nothing better to do, you decided to go. 
  * Tenko was also invited- mainly because she could keep a bunch of people under control if the situation called for it. 
  * Little did you know, going to that party would be one of the worst mistakes of your life.
  * You knew that people could be cruel- especially some of the ultimates, who considered themselves above the reserve course students. 
  * You hadn’t expected your night to turn into a nightmare. 
  * From the moment you walked in the door, everything seemed to go to hell.
  * You were ridiculed non-stop, someone tried to dump rubbing alcohol in your drink, and multiple people tried to get you to fight them.
  * After a good two hours, you had finally had enough.
  * You stormed out of the party with tears in your eyes, wanting nothing more than to go home.
  * Worried, Tenko ran out behind you.
  * It wasn’t safe to walk home alone, in the dark, especially around these parts. 
  * “Are you alright?” She questioned, fury rolling through her veins like a storm. 
  * “I’m fine- just please leave me alone.” Your voice cracked as you furiously rubbed your eyes.
  * Tenko had a feeling that leaving you alone would be a bad idea.
  * “You might not know me, but what those people did back there is disgusting. I would totally use me neo-aikido on them if I wouldn’t get expelled!” She tried to reassure you- and it helped, just a tiny bit.
  * “You’re.. Tenko, right? I;ve heard about you before. I’m [name]. Thanks for walking me home.”
  * Even though you were a reserve course student, all of the others knew to not mess with you, or they would have a neo-aikido girl on their ass. 



 

_ Tsumugi Shirogane: _

  * You were at a cosplay convention, alone.
  * All of your friends had suddenly cancelled on you, leaving you to go by yourself.
  * You had already paid for the ticket so you weren’t going to let the day go to waste. 
  * You weren’t cosplaying- just looking around at other people, buying some merchandise and taking photos (with consent). 
  * Eventually, you stumbled upon a girl furiously sewing at a booth. 
  * She seemed to be concentrating quite hard, and didn’t notice that you had stepped up to her booth until a few moments later.
  * “Your sewing is amazing.” You beamed, surprising Tsumugi.
  * You thought.. Her plain skills were good?
  * “I’m sure your skills are much better than  a plain girl like myself.” She stated, getting back to work. 
  * Although she didn’t tell you, Tsumugi was screaming on the inside from the compliment. 
  * Your smile faltered for a moment as you looked at the costumes.
  * Although it was a split second Tsumugi still managed to catch on. 
  * “What’s wrong?” She questioned.
  * “Ah.. well.. You see..” You explained your situation to the blue-haired teen sitting before you.
  * “Well… if yo wat, you can hang out with me for a little while? If you don’t mind hanging out with someone plain, of course.”
  * The offer alone made your heart jump.
  * “Sure! Thank you so much!”
  * You spent the rest of the day hanging out with the ultimate cosplayer. 




	26. Chapter 26

Can you please do a scenario where the V3 cast become the Remnants of Despair, but Kaede gets executed like Chiaki in the anime, because Junko saw her being too ‘hopeful’ and her s/o comforts her while she dies?

 

starting this blog off with some angst! I like you anon~

so i actually had to go back and watch a few episodes of the anime to find her execution and it still , ,, it still hurts.

anyways, here you go anon! Hope you enjoy~

 

  * You hadn’t known what was going to take place.
  * You were forced into a room along with your classmates- only a screen stood in the center of it. 
  * However, there was still one person missing. 
  * Worrying, you turned your eyes to the screen as it flickered on, only to see the love of your life seemingly terrified.
  * Confusion filling you, you weren’t able to take your eyes off the screen as Kaede began the run that would lead to her death.
  * The realization hit you only after her foot had been impaled by a spike. 
  * She screamed in pain, and you could have sworn your heart was being ripped in two.
  * “H-hey, ,  what- what’s going on?!” You yelled, still unable to take your eyes off.
  * You wanted nothing more than to run, run to her and help her- you hated seeing Kaede cry or in pain. 
  * The fact that there was nothing that you could do filled you with a sense of guilt and despair. 
  * You heard yourself screech and lunge towards the screen as metal balls were shot towards the blonde, who was now dripping with blood after one struck her right eye.
  * You could feel the tears rapidly falling down your face, vision blurring from both the pain in your heart and her physical pain. 
  * The world seemed to disappear as you muttered “please… please stop” towards the screen repeatedly, still forced to watch her desperately try and escape. 
  * It was clear that Kaede was in massive amount of pain, but still pushed on- as if the spirits of all of her classmates were behind her, forcing her to keep moving. 
  * You gasped as a boomerang impaled one of Kaede’s backpack straps, narrowly missing ripping open her shoulder. 
  * This…. This was a fate worse than death.
  * As if this wasn’t already enough, Junko Enoshima- the one behind this nightmarish hell- began taunting her. 
  * You swore that if you ever saw Junko you would kill her.
  * Kaede finally approached the final stage of the execution, unaware of what lay behind the door.
  * You screamed at her to stop, to not go any further- but she clearly couldn’t hear you as she opened the door. 
  * For a moment, Kaede saw you; she smiled, having thought that she finally beat the maze. 
  * You felt everything stop as the spear headed towards her in slow motion, knowing that Kaede would finally meet her end. 
  * You could hear the screams of you classmates as you forced yourself to move, running into the room and sobbing at the sight of her body.
  * Knees hitting the ground painfully as you gathered her warm, bloody body in her arms, your tears dripped onto her face as you muttered “i’m sorry, I’m so sorry” over and over again. 
  * Blood was all over you, staining your clothing and skin. 
  * Fumbling, you quickly grabbed her hand as you saw her eyes twitch open the slightest. 
  * Kaede smiled slightly at seeing you, her body slowly going numb and vision fading. 
  * She managed a shaky and quiet “I love you” before closing her eyes for the last time.
  * She swore that she heard screaming in the distance, and a choked “I love you too” before her vision went black.
  * It took three of your classmates to pull you off of her body.




	27. Chapter 27

Could I request a kinda fantasy AU thing? Like, How about the V3 guys and their fem!SO are a knight and a princess in a secret relationship? And one day she discovers that her parents are setting up an betroathal for her and so the S/O suggests that they run away together? (And she's, like, the third princess or something so she doesn't have any actual duties to worry about)

 

woo for sure anon! I love fantasy lol so I had tons of fun with this ask. Things are going to be on the longer side! Some may be longer than others because i got into the Zone. Some are Angst and some a Fluff so take a gamble.  death mentions below!    
  


 

_ Gonta Gokuhara: _

  * You and Gonta grew up together. 
  * His parents were of noble status, yours being the rulers of the country. 
  * The parent’s had made a deal before the two of you were born- their child would be your knight. 
  * And so, the two of you were together almost 24/7.
  * At the age of fifteen, Gonta was sent of to be trained to become a knight- a gentleman who could proudly stand by your side.
  * At that time, both you were close to the same height. 
  * Two years later Gonta finally came back from his training. 
  * You really didn’t recognize him at first.
  * The tiny boy you once knew had grown into a tall teen and quite the gentleman. 
  * Seeing him grown up only made you fall harder. 
  * You had had a crush on the gentle giant since you were kids, but had assumed that the two year break would wipe those feelings away.
  * If anything, they only grew stronger.
  * Little did you know that Gonta felt the exact same. 
  * It was a rushed confession as you were on the verge of dying, but thankfully surviving. 
  * Fate was only crueler to the two of you from there on out it seemed. 
  * Your parents told you quietly about your arranged marriage. 
  * You hid your tears as you quickly strode out of the room, mind forming a plan. 
  * “If that’s what [name] was, then Gonta will help you!”
  * The two of you ended up feeling from the castle.
  * Since you were the last in line for the throne, it didn’t really matter too much to anyone. 
  * The two of you lived peacefully in a small village on the edge of your country’s border, cherishing the moments you shared with each other. 



 

_ Kiibo/K1-B0: _

  * As weaponry advanced, so did the need for protection. 
  * You were eight when Kiibo came into your life. 
  * Your eight-year old self was amazed at Kiibo- who knew that men could be made out of steel! 
  * However, you quickly learned that Kiibo was, in fact, more human than anything else. 
  * It was quite fun to teach him about humans and life in the castle, and how your life was pretty much carefree. 
  * Notice how i said _almost._
  * You, along with your brothers and sisters, still had your share of hardships. 
  * People broke into the castle, taking someone hostage and threatening the lives of all the country’s citizens. 
  * Kiibo first feel in love with you when you were _furious_. 
  * The would-be kidnappers had threatened mere children, slaughtering their families within a small village just outside the castle. 
  * Since all of your other siblings were busy, you took it upon yourself to take care of the situation. 
  * He hadn’t seen you truly angry up until this point. 
  * You were always quite a peaceful person, trying to resolve conflicts through talking and not fighting.
  * There was none of that. Your usual kindness was gone, replaced by a coolness that shook even the kidnappers to their core. 
  * “You let the children go. Now.” You growled. 
  * “Or _what?_ Are you gonna get m~a~d?” The man taunted, presing the blade into the child’s throat. 
  * Kiibo didn’t have time to register that you had even grabbed your sword before the man was lying on the ground unconscious, the child in your arms sobbing. 
  * Almost instantly the rest of the children were freed and put under the country’s care. 
  * He was _whipped._
  * You couldn’t recall when you first fell in love with your knight- you only remember face being red hot and not being able to look him in the eye for a week before confessing your feelings. 
  * Both of you knew deep down that this was _wrong_ , but you both chose to ignore those feelings and instead focus on your love for each other. 
  * So when you parents announced that you were to be married, you were heartbroken. 
  * While you suggested running away, Kiibo couldn’t bring himself to agree.
  * And so, you got ‘married’. 
  * After explaining to you would-be partner the situation, it turned out that they were in the exact same problem as you were- they too had someone else that they loved. 
  * So, while you did end up getting married, your hearts didn’t belong to each other.
  * Kiibo had your, and you had his. 
  * You both lived happily ever after. 



 

_ Kaito Momota: _

  * The two of you met in your late teens. 
  * You had escaped from the castle, aching to see what lies beyond its walls. 
  * You ended up on top of an abandoned tower, gazing upwards at the vast amount of stars. 
  * There was another teen your age there too- and it turned out he had a passion for astrology. 
  * He had no problem pointing out multiple constellations to your curious self, loving the way your eyes lit up when you finally found one. 
  * Bearing no ill intent towards each other, you chatted the night away and made a promise to meet the next.
  * It became a routine, really.
  * Your father was quite observant, and eventually asked who you were hanging out with so much. 
  * You hadn’t… bothered to get his name.
  * WIth urging from your father, you eventually invited Kaito over to dinner in the royal palace. 
  * Needless to say he was kind of shocked to find out you were royalty. 
  * Didn’t really treat you any differently though. 
  * Fell in love so fast oh my goodness. 
  * He could tell that you were such a kind soul, only wanting the best for everyone and to be happy. 
  * Since you were together so often, your father gave Kaito the title of your knight. 
  * By that point you were in a relationship with him. 
  * Flash forwards two years later. 
  * The country was in chaos, wars brewing and with only one way out.
  * You understood why your father had arranged the marriage- but you still couldn’t simply accept it. 
  * While Kaito thought that your plan wasn’t exactly the best idea, he didn’t have any better ones. 
  * So in the cover of night, the two of you snuck out of the castle walls- out of safety. 
  * You had almost made it to the village when they attacked. 
  * It was quick- and in a flash, everything was over. 
  * The two of you were bleeding out slowly on the grass, once again staring up into the starry sky you both loved. 
  * Under that sky you made a promise- to meet up in the stars. 
  * I don’t know if that wish came true or not. 



_ Kokichi Ouma: _

  * You met when one of the members of his organization kidnapped the wrong person. 
  * Talk about a great first meeting.
  * He instantly recognize who you were but lied and remained oblivious. 
  * Thinking that you were in a weak state, multiple other organizations tried to come after you and capture you.
  * Yea No. 
  * Not on Kokichi’s watch. 
  * As repayment for kidnapping you out of the blue, he managed to keep you safe and return you from whence you came.
  * Little did he know that he would be running into you very soon. 
  * He nearly got caught multiple times, but someone always miraculously saved him. 
  * When he found out it was you, you simply shrugged and said “You’re not in trouble if you don’t get caught!”
  * And thus you two became partners in crime.
  * At least, until your parent’s realized what you were doing with you free time.
  * Then they locked you _both_ up.
  * Together.
  * Until you learned some self control and how to act your age.
  * Let’s be honest, it wasn’t really confinement- you just weren’t allowed to leave the castle grounds. 
  * You and Kokichi got to know each other very well, always playing pranks on the others or fooling around.
  * You brought a lightness to the castle that hadn’t been there for a while. 
  * After spending about two months together, Kokichi was given the title of your knight. 
  * “Nishishi~ Guess we’ll be spending a lot more time together, how annoying.”
  * “Just kidding! That was a lie~”
  * With time, you learned how to tell tell difference between whether or not Kokichi was lying to you. 
  * He began opening up to you and you to him.
  * Somewhere along the line you both fell for each others. 
  * So when your parents told you privately that you would be married- end of story- you were furious. 
  * “I’d rather just run away than deal with this!”
  * “While I’d normally agree, I don’t think your parent’s would be too happy if I stole you away like last time.”
  * He ended up doing it anyways. 



_ Korekiyo Shinguji: _

  * When you met, he had a feeling it was fate. 
  * You had bumped into him randomly after purchasing some supplies for your… odd hobby. 
  * From a young age you were quite interested in the occult, but you had no one to teach you- so you taught yourself. 
  * After a bit of talking, Korekiyo offered to teach your about folklore. 
  * You thanked him, but said that you had to talk to your mother first- she was the one who called all the shots, so to speak.
  * Bidding him farewell, you headed back to the castle which you called home.
  * After doing an extensive background check, your mother decided to meet him for herself. 
  * She had called a friend of hers, who was also in the profession, over to make sure he wasn’t trying to fool you. 
  * After proving himself multiple time, Korekiyo got more than he bargained for- he was appointed to be your knight. 
  * At first, he didn’t really care for you much. If you died, it was just another friend for Sister to play with. But as you grew older and he was how passionate you were, his heart started to open up for you. 
  * As time went on, the two of you ended up falling in love. 
  * This fact was kept hidden from everyone except the two of you- it was seen as taboo for royalty to be in love with anyone of lower status. 
  * So it was only natural for you to panic when you mother announced your arranged marriage. 
  * When you pitched the idea of running away to him in hysterics, he immediately shot it down.
  * Nothing good would come from panicking, so let’s just take a deep breath and calm down. 
  * You ended up telling your mother the truth- how you were in love with Korekiyo and how nothing could change that.
  * Since she adored the both of you too much to tear you apart, she called off the marriage. 



_ Rantaro Amami: _

  * You two had been together since childhood. 
  * It was only natural that he became your knight.
  * He was your most loyal and trusted friend, always being by your side.
  * You didn’t have any duties, being the third in line for the throne- those responsibilities were on the shoulders of your older brothers. 
  * However, after sometime, you both began developing romantic feelings for each other. 
  * It was only natural for the two of you to become a couple- even if it was in secret.
  * For a princess, being with someone of lower status was forbidden, which lead to you and Rantaro having a secret relationship.
  * He didn’t like lying to your parents, but for the sake of your relationship he did. 
  * You were a very eccentric individual, always wanting to explore further and further away from the castle. 
  * You learned about your marriage while you were walking through one of the many towns within the country. 
  * “Hey, did you hear? [name] is getting married to-”
  * You felt your heart stop for a second as you continue to eavesdrop, but to no prevail. 
  * When Rantaro saw you pale faced and panicking, he knew that something had gone really wrong. 
  * After going to a secluded area and calming you down, he gently asked what happened.
  * You explained it to him in a rush of air, saying how there was no way you could marry them.
  * “Hey, [name], calm down. You haven’t talked to your parent’s yet, right? Until then, it’s just a rumor love.” 
  * A few hours later, you confirmed about the arranged marriage. 
  * As the panic seeped into your thoughts, you quickly became irrational. 
  * “Let’s run away, Rantaro. Yes, that could work!” 
  * It took him a good hour to get you calmed down again, telling you that running away would only cause more problems. 
  * With fear in your heart, Rantaro convinced you to tell the truth to your parents. 
  * They were thankfully quite rational, calling off the marriage once they realized that their child loved someone else. 
  * While you weren’t allowed to make the marriage official, when the time came for you two to be wed it would be a secret between lovers.
  * Let’s be honest though, it was kind of obvious. 



_ Ryoma Hoshi: _

  * Your romance was Romeo and Juliet but taken way slower and no one dies. 
  * Your families were feuding- granted, the royal family has much more power than anyone else.
  * And Ryoma’s family didn’t like that. 
  * They had started multiple rebellions, leading to casualties on both sides. 
  * After the fighting had stopped for a while, your father organized a royal ball. 
  * It was there that the person you were to marry would be chosen.
  * At the age of nineteen, it was somewhat expected of you to be married soon. 
  * You always loved attending royal gatherings. 
  * It was a time of peace and tranquility. 
  * Ryoma and a few of his friends, wanting some decent food and a break, decided to sneak in. 
  * It was a masquerade ball, so it wasn’t like their faces would show or anything. 
  * You two ended up meeting and becoming good friends. 
  * Both of you ended up meeting often in secret, getting to know each other more and eventually falling in love. 
  * To even speak of your relationship could lead to drastic consequences, so both of you stayed silent. 
  * One day, your father announced that he had found someone suitable to be your partner. 
  * That was… not okay. 
  * Instead of faking your own death, you tried to convince Ryoma to instead run away with you- which was a bad idea.
  * And he clearly voiced his opinion on the matter. 
  * Although your families may be feuding, they’d have to suck it up.
  * Anyone who tried going against your love got a Glare and that was all that was said on the subject. 
  * Your family learned quickly that they weren’t able to control you as well as they did your brothers and sisters. 



_ Shuichi Saihara: _

  * He’d saved your life once when he was a young lass.
  * You had been out to eat with your family when the dish that was served to you had contained poison. 
  * Thankfully you had been subjected to this poison before, and had therefore built up antibodies against it.
  * However, you wouldn’t live without the antidote. 
  * Shuichi helped your family find the source, what poison had gotten into your system, and the correct antidote. 
  * From the moment he saved your life, Shuichi was welcomed into the royal family. 
  * He was quickly on everyone’s good side with his kind and caring nature, and was soon appointed to be your knight.
  * He was worried at first- he had no skills in combat, so how was he supposed to protect you?
  * Spoiler alert: experience is the best teacher. 
  * Thankfully Shuichi was a quick learner. 
  * You’d be lying if you said he wasn’t good looking; add on his personality, and you’ve been much got your dream guy. 
  * What started out as a silly crush soon became love. 
  * You knew you were screwed. So screwed. 
  * Little did you know, he was too. 
  * He loved seeing you smile, and hated seeing your cry.
  * So when you fell into his arms, sobbing, he knew that something was seriously wrong. 
  * You had become irrational by that point, suggesting crazy things that made his blood run cold. 
  * He managed to calm you down and get you to fall asleep in his arms, promising that everything would be fine come morning. 
  * Little did he know that, that night, everything would go _oh so wrong._
  * You had suggested running away, and they thought was still brewing in his mind.
  * He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door was kicked in, revealing a man with his sword drawn and ready to kill.
  * Shuichi immediately jumped out of the bed, yelling for you to wake up and flee. 
  * While he put up a good fight, there were too many of them.
  * You ended up taking a sword to the chest, and Shuichi swore he never screamed so loudly. 
  * After getting stabbed multiple times himself, his body finally gave way and he fell to the floor. 
  * You had died instantly- and he was close.
  * Ah… so this is what you meant by running away.
  * All he could do was mutter “Wait for me. I love you.” Before his eyes closed for the final time.
  * The two of you had ran away to the afterlife together. 




	28. Chapter 28

Can I get uhhhh Naegi, Byakuya, Kirigiri, Nagito, Shuchi and Ouma’s reaction to giving them flowers by fem s/o? I find it very cute and jfjfjf i just want them to feel loved thanks a lot!!

 

of course! i love All of them and Ouma deserved better :((((

These are a bit on the shorter end! Sorry about that anon, I actually had a job interview today so I just got home. 

  
  


_ Naegi Makoto _ :

  * Caught completely off guard. 
  * He’s literally the happy blushing emoji on apple phones. 
  * So?? Happy???
  * Doesn’t even question it honestly
  * Hugs you tightly and thanks you a lot
  * Because they really do mean a lot to him.
  * No one?? Has even gotten him flowers before wow. 
  * They were beautiful. 
  * He takes really good care of them and they last _forever._
  * You walk into his room two months later and the flowers still look as beautiful as the day you bought them. 
  * “They mean a lot to me, since they were from you.”
  * If they do end up dying he’d be slightly upset.
  * Please buy him more flowers.
  * He really really loves flowers.  



 

_ Byakuya Togami _ :

  * Confused
  * Really loves them
  * But super confused.
  * Why?? did you get me flowers??
  * You give him a Look.
  * He feels slightly bad that you spent money on him but would never admit it. 
  * The tips of his ears go _red._
  * Secretly really freaking happy that you got him flowers. 
  * Don’t be surprised if you get flowers every so often.
  * It’s the little things that stick with him tbh. 
  * After a while it almost becomes a tradition. 
  * There are so many flowers oh my goodness.
  * You see a flower type you like?
  * Wow it randomly showed up on your desk and your co-workers are staring. 



 

_ Kirigiri Kyouko: _

  * BRIGHT RED.
  * Usually Calm and Composed Kirigiri is now flustered. 
  * Happily takes them though. 
  * “You didn’t have to do this.”
  * “No Kyoko I _wanted_ to.”
  * She really cherishes them.
  * Keeps them on her desk at work.
  * Whenever she’s having a bad day or a rough time she looks at them and they remind her of you.
  * When the ones you bought (eventually) die, she always buys herself new ones to replace them. 
  * The office becomes brighter with the addition of white roses sitting on the head detective’s desk. 
  * Everyone wonders why?? Why white roses?
  * If someone asks she bluntly tells them that they were from you. 



 

_ Nagito Komaeda: _

  * You would get??? _Flowers???_ For trash like him???
  * He must have some bad luck coming his way for him to receive such a wonderful gift. 
  * Hesitantly takes them because are you sure??
  * Is really happy and doesn’t bother to hide it. 
  * Isn’t the best at caring for plants but really tries his best.
  * After a few days they’re beginning to wilt and he asks for your help. 
  * The pair of you manage to keep the flowers alive for two weeks. 
  * He’s upset when they wilt but you're like no?? Big deal babe really. 
  * “We can just buy more it’s fine really.”
  * Still feels bad tho.
  * You end up buying books and stuff to help you make them live longer.
  * By the time you’re done the flowers are living for like two months before dying.
  * You always manage to pick out the Best ones (you swear it’s his good luck).



 

_ Shuichi Saihara: _

  * So surprised. 
  * Super happy
  * But super surprised. 
  * He doesn’t recall doing anything to get flowers but since they’re from you ok!!
  * Thanks you a lot. 
  * Really loves how you’re so thoughtful
  * It had him caught completely off guard. 
  * He works at the same detective company as Kyoko does, so when flowers also appear on his desk they don’t ask.
  * The office becomes just a little bit brighter with the addition of Daisies. 
  * (that’s right you got him daisies)
  * You said that they remind you of him!!
  * Little do you know that you’re a ray of sunshine, so if he were to get your flowers it would most likely be a sunflower. 
  * And one day he just brings home a singular sunflower and says a cheesy line like ‘you the light of my life!’



 

_ Kokichi Ouma: _

  * “K-kokichi .. . darling . . . do you like them?”
  * “No.”
  * “Wait no that was a lie.”
  * Spoiler alert he loves them. 
  * Doesn’t hesitate to tell you how much he loves them
  * And you. 
  * Kisses you on the nose and on the forehead in thanks before putting the flowers in a vase. 
  * They’re violets and match his hair. 
  * You didn’t even intentionally do that- it just happened.
  * You can’t look at violets without thinking of Kokichi anymore. 
  * He’s so in love with you oh my word. 
  * You two have a little flower exchange going on 
  * Where whenever the other one is sad, you give them a singular flower. 
  * It’s great. 




End file.
